Birthday Blues
by kiwikid
Summary: A birthday is supposed to be memorable. But it is not supposed to involve a dead body at your feet or a loaded gun in your hand. One well regarded resident of Sleepysides reputation is about to take the ultimate battering.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Trixie Belden or make any profit from this story. This story is set in the same A/U as the tangled web trilog .

charaters- The Bob whites and their families

Jay Morgan- Baseball coach/ Manager

Simon Saunders- Jay's best friend and also Dan's father

Birthday blues

"Put the gun down", the harsh worlds rebounded into his fogged brain. '"I mean it, put it down", this time the words were accompanied by an audible click, a gun being primed to fire.

He found himself shaking as he came back into himself. His hands felt strange wet, yet warm. Looking down at them his brain froze again, red, sticky, no, that could not be blood. " Put the gun down, right now or you are dead", the order came again. Gun, that was stupid why would he even be near a gun. But his fogged brain seemed to tell him that his right hand felt heavy for a reason. Holy heck there really was a gun nestled in his palm. It looked very comfortable there like it belonged . His fingers felt suddenly nerveless causing the gun to slip from them and hit the ground with a crack. The sound joted him to full awareness. Panic began to set in as he noticed the police, 3 uniformed officers wearing body armour, plus 2 plain clothed ones who just wore vests. A big turn out, must be after some very dangerous person. So why was it that the weapons were pointed at him . He began to shake, these guys looked like they could shoot at any minute. "Get down on the ground", one of the plain clothed detectives shouted out. No surely this was not right, they were not talking to him. He found his voice, "I didn't do anything". Gosh it sounded barely audible like a squeak of a mouse cornered by cats and knowing the end was coming. "Shut up", that detective was obviously very serious, "get down on the ground now, slowly, I will not tell you again". He was very conscious of the cocked guns centring right upon his middle, it'd be a fatal shot if one of them pulled the trigger . His knees were the ones to go first collapsing slowly beneath him as he sunk down. "Hands behind your head, fingers interlaced", the order snapped out. He could barely even feel his arms and fingers responding. This was some awful dream.

Now he was down on the ground he saw somehing his brain had not registered before, a man lying nearby. His eyes were open and turned toward him. When they had stared without blinking for several minutes he felt coldness rise up. That caused him to look mosre closely. Nausea rose up into his throat as he saw the blood splattered all over the mans torso. He could see a round hole that was responsible for the blood from here, gun shot. Surely they didn't think that he... The sudden pain in the wrists and the force with which his hands were pulled back gave him firm belief that these officers did indeed think he was responsible. Cold hard plastic strips were pulled tightly around his wrists, restricting movement . Then came the horrible words that bore straight down to his soul, "you are under arrest for murder and atttempted robbery". Murder, robbery the words bore into his brain. It made him take extra stock of the glass fragments that sparkled upon the ground by the dead guy. He didn't have further time to think before he felt hands upon him. They pushed down hard against his body and began to touch. He felt his face begin to flame hotly as the hands intruded into spots that were very private. He had never been felt such an invasion of privacy before. Trying to squirm away from the hands just caused them to be rougher more intrusive . Just close your eyes, it'll soon be over he told himself as he forced stillness into his body. "No other weapons", a uniformed officer reported as the pressure of hands lifted . "Here's his wallet, should be ID in there".

Seconds later he was pulled upward off the ground and turned to face the man holding his wallet." I am detective Branston", the man told him. He began to take things out of his wallet while the other plain clothes detective wrote a description on a piece of paper. "Money, let's see, a whole twenty three dollars and fifty cents. I guess selling that stuff would have picked that total up a bit. Pity though you didn't quite pull it off", " ,Detective Branston noted. "I didn't try to take anything. Nor did I shoot that man", he thought he better get that straight right here and now. The detective just gave him a dismissive look, "yeah sure, so tha'ts why you had a gun in your hand and blood on you". After that not immediately relinguishing the weapon you are lucky you are still standing'", the growl was serious. Oh gosh this man did not believe him, nobody had ever not believed in what he'd said before. It both hurt and scared him. "Please, I didn't do it", he repeated. "I found him lying like that and went to help". Right oh, then explain the gun", the detective gave him a very sour look. Okay so he was probably used to people lying and making up stories. But when he thought about the gun his mind was a frightening blank. "I must have picked it up by accident", yes he decided that must be right. Guns were not familar to him so that was the only explanation he wanted to fit.

"Well your story is getting better but you can save it for the statement". Detectives Branstons partner had taken the wallet and was pulling out a long thin rectangle. Finally catching sight of the mans name badge, he saw the name Morris. "Ah what have we here", Morris was waving the rectangle. " A VIP pass. So thats how you must have gotten in here. Who'd you steal this from then", Morris taunted and as he reached out to shake him hard . The man was making a judgement based on the fatc that he didn't look like he could afford the pass. He was about to protest when he realised he was right. "The pass was a gift". He swallowed remembering what had brought him here. "Its my birthday today", he told them, "that was one of my gifts."

The detective looked interested ,"so you have an important friend then, ". I couldn't afford to buy one of these on my salary", he added. "Your friend is not going to be impressed about what you chose to do with that gift". "Morris looked over at his partner, "we better talk to this friend after we have finished with this guy". His spirits lifted a little at that his friend knew him, could vouch for him. "Yes and we also better notify the next of kin of our vic", Branston was bringing things back to the harsh reality. Flicking another galnce at the body he stuttered, "I hope he doesn't have kids". That comment seemed to make Morris mad and he gripped him hard around the colar. He suddenly felt like he was chocking, "you only thought about that now scum", Morris muttered at him. Scun, that was a horrible word, one to describe someone who had done something unforgivable. He glanced at the sightless eyes, murder was unforgivable. But he was not the one responsible.

"I am trying to tell you I didn't do it", this time he risked yelling back at them. "Yeah well tell the story to your lawyer". "Now come on, let's go to the station", Detective Branston pulled him forward. His feet were glued to the floor not wanting to move. This really could not be happening. "Move damn you", Branston growled pushing him quite forcefully forward. Finally he felt numb legs walk as he was escorted between the two plain clothes officers.

"You get one call when we arrive at the station", Detective Branston told him. One call ,with that he should make sure to contact a lawyer. Yet he knew he'd be dialling a totally different number.

30 minutes later...

She sat hunched over in a chair fingers lacing and unlacing . A quick glance at the clock revealed it was almost time for the others to come. Her hands shook and she felt sick.

Bang, the door flew open, happy laugher wafted through the house. They sounded like they had had fun, she was about to crush their day. When she did that she knew exactly how they would feel.

Footsteps came closer, laughter right in front of her. Then sudden silence, it was although everything in the whole world had stopped for a second. The others could see her and knew something was very wrong. Maybe it was the whiteness of her face, or the trail of tears that ran down her cheeks. All of a sudden they were gathered around her.

"What's wrong", one high anxious voice asked. Helen Bleden finally lifted her head and spluutered out the horrible truth, "your father has been arrested for murder".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- lots of questions

Detective Carl Branston waited for the information on their suspect to be available. He'd been a detective for nearly twenty years and had processed many suspects in that time. Peter Belden fit into the thoroughly shocked category. He looked like he could pass out at any moment as he was fingerprinted and photographed. Of course his behaviour could be due to the fact that what he had just done had finally sunk in. Carl had seen many suspects who had on impulse shot someone fall apart when they had been charged. Or he supposed there could be the slight chance that Peter Belden was as innocent as he claimed. Looking over what had finally appeared on his screen Carl could see that the man had no signs of a criminal past.

"Belden claims he is innocent but still wants to talk to a lawyer before being questioned", Nigel Morris stated. Carl shrugged, "that is just sensible Nigel."

"Yeah I guess but I was kind of hoping we could just question him. He looks like the type to just fall apart and confess", Nigel observed as he watched Peter Belden wipe away tears . "Yes and you know what would happen if there was even the slightest accusation that confession was not legally obtained", warned Carl. His partner could be hot headed and impulsive wanting to quickly wrap up what he saw as cut and dry cases. Carl had learnt that things were often not a simple as they seemed. "Lets just go and consolidate the evidence and take it from there", he suggested. Nigel agreed with that. "anything on the victim", he asked. "Not yet, with no ID found on the body we are either relying fingerprints or someone at that stadium to recognise him",Carl responded.

Well lets get to it then. By now the uniformed officers would have gathered those from the VIP section . Lets go see what they can tell us".

Leaving the sergant to finish processing their suspect Carl and Nigel left the station.

"What is going on"? ,demanded Jay Morgan as several police officers converged on the VIP seating section of the stadium. "Sir, there has been an incident". We will need to ask all of you some questions". Come along please," one officer requested." Incident what sort of incident", Jay insisted not moving to comply with the orders. "Just come along sir, all your questions will be answered", the officer repeated. Jay just ignored that and folded his arms across his chest in a manner that he believed said, 'don't mess with me' . He then demanded "do you know who I am".

Patrolman Jarvis self-consciously crossed his arms over his body mimicking the attitude of the other, "yes sir , I do know who you are", he confirmed. Everyone in this entire stadium knew the identity of the Yankees baseball team coach and manager. But that didn't mean he could get away with this stubborn attitude."Well then you know my team is playing an important game", Jay gestured to the field. Jarvis kept his arms crossed, "I realize that sir, but we still need to ask you some questions. The crime is serious and an further attempts to stall could be seen as obstruction of justice." That was big hitting words but this guy needed to hear them. Jay glared at the patrolman for a full 1minute before deciding that cooperation was the best thing he could do. "Very well then, but you better sort things out quickly", he stated. Moments later he was being taken from the area. He noted that another officer had cornered Simon and was also leading him away.

Moving to catch up with his friend Jay whispered "what do you think is going on". "I don't know but I don't like the fact that Peter went to the bathroom over 30 minutes ago now and has not come back." Simon was getting very worried. Jay just shrugged at that,"well he could just be held up in the crowd", he reassured. Simon would have liked to believe that but he could not help a very awful feeling rising up within him. " I don't know Jay I have this feeling", he told his friend. Those words got Jays full attention. He knew it was one of those feelings that had saved his own life many years ago when instead of going home Simon had come to his house and found him floating in the pool. "Is it a good or bad feeling", he whispered shakily. Simon swallowed, "bad, he replied, "very bad".

He was separated from Jay not long after and found himself waiitng in a room with the uniformed officer. "Can I call my family and let them know I will possibly be delayed", Simon asked the officer. "I don't think it is necessary yet sir. The game is not due to finish for another hour yet. I am sure you will finished by then", was the reply. He hoped that was true. Okay time for a question, " I had a friend in the VIP section with me who went to the bathroom and has not returned do you know what has happened to him." The patrolman took out a pad of paper, "what is this friends name", he asked. "Peter Belden", Simon replied. He watched as the expression on the cops face changed. It told him he was right and something bad had indeed happened. It unfortunately looked like Peter was involved somehow.

He still had to wait another frustrating ten minutes to have his concerns answered as the cop would tell him nothing. When a plain clothes detective entered Simon felt the answers were getting closer. "I'm Detective Branston", the man introduced. "Simon Saunders",he held out his hand and the detective shook. Carl evaluated him in a second, early thirties, very good looking, probably one of Jay Morgan's playboy friends. He should be easy to get some answers from. "What has happened", Simon demanded.

Many possible answers to that question flittered through his mind starting from Peter getting hurt and ending up a lot more serious. But he had not even remotely considered what he got as a response, "Mr Belden is in custody at the moment on the charges of murder and attempted robbery."

Simon sunk into a nearby chair, "no, he stuttered. Okay thought Carl total believable shock , this friend had obviously not known what Peter Belden intended . "Peter would never kill someone, you have the wrong man". Predictable friend statement number one thought Carl. "Have you known him long Mr Saunders", asked Carl. "Just over a year", Simon replied. "Not all that long then", Carl observed. "It is long enough to know his character Detective", Simon retorted. "Ask anybody in Sleepyside and they will all say the same thing." Carl let that comment be absorbed for a while and soberly revaluated this witness. "The man was obviously not afraid of speaking his mind and was cool and calm under questioning. This was not going to be as easy as he had thought. First rule then start with good cop mode. "Okay Mr Saunders I accept that murder is not normally in Mr Beldens character". There that comment relaxed Saunders somewhat ,now time for an added mix of not so good cop," everyone has a a limit", Carl suggested. "Never, no way, Simon replied certainly. "Peter is a very dedicated family man. He would do nothing that would upset his wife or children."

"He was found in the VIP conference room with a gun in his hand , blood on him and a dead body at his feet", time for something shocking thought Carl. He watched for the reaction, he saw surprise, horror but the same steely determination in the unusual green eyes. "I don't care he would not do it", came the response. So far Carl thought he was not doing well in the motive department. "It looked like a robbery was being attempted and that the victim walked into the room at the wrong time", Carl threw out that information. Simon just glared, "Peter works for a bank Detective. He's spent years with thousands of dollars in temptation in front of him."

Okay he had a point there. Carl had to think of a new angle for the questioning. "I hope I am convincing you detective", Simon Saunders prompted. Maybe thought Carl. But Belden still had serious evidence against him. Still no motive though. Carl looked at the notes the uniformed officers had gained from the scene . "It looked like someone was attempting to steal some baseball memorabilia , namely shirts, caps and baseball cards. It is a collection worth a lot of money."

Carl broke off noticing something had changed in Saunders expression just for a instance around the time he' mentioned what items had nearly been stolen. He guessed Saunders was a little too smart to get caught out on a direct question so how about a little distraction first. "I take it Mr Belden is a baseball fan", Carl hinted. "Yes", Saunders reply was blunt and short, his gaze never wavered . It spoke clearly that he knew exactly what Carl was trying to do and was still giving nothing away. Carl also found himself swirming under the gaze, what was it about Saunders that was almost slightly intimidating. Suck it up you have dealt with tougher characters than this. Saunders was just trying to cover for a friend, press him some more. "So Mr Belden is a fan off the game and wanted to come to the final tonight", Carl prompted

"I gave him a VIP pass for his birthday", Simon told him. He guessed the detective was trying to draw him out and he was being somewhat uncooperative . The detective had yet to threaten to charge himwith obstruction but he had to be careful not to provoke him. Being charged himself was not going to help Peter much. "So you paid for the ticket", Branston continued. "Jay Morgan gave it to me", Simon told him. Right enough small talk thought Carl. Onto something relating to motive ".So did Mr Belden visit the conference room to look at the collection", Carl asked. Simon didn't really want to answer that one but knew Jay would tell the other detective everything . "Yes Jay showed us both the collections", Simon reluctantly answered. "So was Mr Belden impressed by the collection", Carl asked.

Simon gave him he sour look again, "he enjoyed seeing the items from his favourite sport", he replied. The man was being careful Carl recognised. That told him that he definitely knew something that related to the attempted theft. So maybe he needed to be a bit more direct, "what aren't you telling me Mr Saunders", he pressed. Simon did not answer but did not drop his gaze either. He desparately wanted the detective to back off and knew that he could actually get him to do so if he really wanted. It was the temptation of having certain abilities. "I am sure that if you do not tell us someone else will", Carl insisted. He hit the table in front of Simon a little forcefuly but noted that the man did not jump. "I will leave you and consult with my colleague for a moment Mr Saunders. I suggest you use the time to think about telling me everything. Otherwise I may just think about arresting you as well." Now that usually got people to crack and spit out what they know. But Saunders was obviously not intimidated. Carl still left determined to carry out his threat if he could not obtain the information he wanted elsewhere.

He found Morris already waiting."Was Morgan being a difficult witness as well", he asked. Morris shook his head, "no,he pretty much answered all the questions straight away. In fact I think he just gave us the motive", Nigel responded with a smile. Carl sighed, "Saunders knew something as well but was stalling".

"What is it you got from Morgan". Nigel smiled widely indicating that he thought the evidence was good.

"Belden has his own collection of baseball cards. They apparently date back many years and feature some cards that are very rare. His collection is not complete though with gaps for certain years. This according to Morgan would bring down the price Belden could obtain if the collection were sold", Morris told him. "So", Carl pressed. "Well what if Belden tried to break into the cabinet to obtain the cards missing from his own collection. If he covered the theft by talking the other stuff as well he would lessen the likelihood he would ever be suspected. It is kind of clever", Nigel added.

"No wonder Saunders went all strange", Carl mused, "he must defintely know about that collection".

"I got our victims identity from Morgan. He was the guard who was hired to watch over the collection while it was displayed at the stadium", Morris concluded

Carl sighed he had honestly hoped they would not find a reason for Belden to try and commit the theft, "so we have motive, that is one strike against Belden".

Morris smiled again, he felt exhilarated that this case was going in a way he expected. "It is more than that Carl I have established opportunity as well. Apparently Belden said he was going to the bathroom."

Morris got out the map of the stadium. "As you can see the bathroom is here and the VIP seating here.

He tapped the map pointing out what Carl had already noticed. "The display room is completely in the opposite direction. So no matter what he says he would have only one reason for being here", Morris concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- it gets worse before it gets better

"We have to do something", Trixie Belden pleaded to her eldest brother Brian.

Brian understood the pain his sister was going through and equally the desire to prove their father was not guilty. But he also understood responsibility, he had with the absence of his father just been promoted to eldest male in the household. His father would want him to look after the family.

"What do you suggest we do Trix, leave moms heartbroken while we go off to New York city and question thousands of spectators at the baseball game", he retorted. That was exactly what Trixie had wanted to do but Brians comment about their mother had for the moment stilled that desire. Trixie had never seen her that upset before. She was at this moment in her room resting and being comforted by Marjory Trask. Initially when trying to think of an older woman to sit with her mother Trixie had found her mind a blank. Helen was a friend of Madeleine Wheeler senior but Trixie could simply not imagine the woman being very useful at moments like these. But when she'd rung Manor house to tell Honey about what had happened Miss Trask had answered and immediately offered to come to Helen. She was like that always helping others. "As if her thoughts had conjured her up Miss Trask walked silently down the stairs toward them. "Helen is sleeping now", she told them. "I can stay if you want me too". Brian shook his head, "thank you so much for your help Marjory, we will help care for moms now. "What about Bobby, Trixie gasped as the thought of her youngest brother finding out what had happened burst into her mind. He would be devastated and not understand. "Bill has taken him, Grace and Alena out to the movies", Marjory replied. "It is good he was not here when moms got notified", Brian remarked. "By the time he gets back things will be a little calmer and we can sit him down and tell him gently", he cast a look at his sister when he said that. Okay so she knew that she was 'overally emotional and angry right now but she'd never upset Bobby. "No matter what we say he is still going to be upset", Mart observed. "Yes" Marjory agreed." But he still deserves to know what is happening", she took a pause,"before he hears about it from someone else". Sudden horrible images of her father on National news sprung into Trixies mind. "Its going to be big news and we'll have to shield Bobby as much as possible, Brian stated in a shaken voice. "Everybody is going to need support, Marjory stated.

Yes, that includes dad, he must be so scared being locked up, can't we go to him Brian, Trixie begged throwing her brother her best wide eyed sad look. Brian was moved but still stood firm with what was his 'duty "I understand that you want to see him Trix, I do as well. But dad probably is worried enough without all of us going to the city. He would want us to stay here and make sure things run smoothly, he replied."He is not totally alone afterall, he has Mr Saunders with him, Mart reminded his sister. Even though she liked Dans father she still felt anger surface challenging "yes but what was he doing while dad was getting arrested". Brian put his hand up, "easy Trix", he soothed, 'whatever happens I am sure it was not the fault of Mr Saunders or Mr Morgan." Trixie looked down, 'I am just feeling so helpless", she admitted. "I know, we all are", Brian agreed. "For now all we can do is wait. Trixie knew that was the hardest thing in the world to do.

Carl Branston sighed heavily, "Iwas hoping to find something in Belden's favour but its not looking good." No we seem to be lacking other suspects. We have quite a few witnesses stating that both Morgan and Saunders stayed in the VIP section the whole time, Nigel Morris reflected. Yes and because the VIP section is sealed off from the rest of the stadium it is unlikely someone got in, Carl told him. Morris reviewed their map, "there is a door to the main section here right next to the room holding the baseball memorabilia ". Yes but I checked ,it's a safety door that only opens from this side so while it could be used to escape, nobody could enter that way. As well as that there is also security guards checking IDs of anyone coming near the VIP section", Carl stated. "So it all comes back to Belden. I think it is a case of middle age blues", Nigel told his partner. We have a man who is trying to keep up with two younger and richer friends.' "Well Morgan's rich anyway", Carl remarked. Morris grinned the grin of a man who knew more, "Saunders is a millionaire Carl. He is a former Olympic gold medallist skater and currently owns that huge stadium out in Sleepyside". He's a skater, Carl's eyebrows went up, I always thought they had to be short". Nigel Morris laughed, "no". "Two sporting types and a banker does seem an odd mix", Carl remarked. "Anyway are you going to grill Saunders some more about Belden's own card collection", Morris asked. Carl thought about that, "I don't think hes going to suddenly come over all cooperative. Maybe I will just leave it up to the prosecution to deal with him."

In the small room Simon sat and thought about the day. He and Peter had been given a tour of the VIP area so he knew very well that Peter should not have been near the conference room if he was going to the bathroom. But he also had confidence that Peter must have had a valid reason for being there. He would not even consider that Peter was a killer and nothing the detectives could say would change that. He hoped that they were not so fixated on Peter that they did not think about other suspects. Trouble was when he thought very deeply about that he could not think of anybody else that had left the VIP area. In the VIP box on their side was him, Peter,Jay and some reporters. Not too many other candidates and that was bad. He'd have to make sure Peter had good representation. With that fact in mind he turned to face the detectives as they entered. "Can I see Peter", he asked them. "We still need to question him, then you can", Carl told him. Simon absorbed that, "can I just see him briefly to find out if he needs anything", he asked. Carl and Nigel exchanged glances. "Very well you can ask if he needs anything, then that is it", Carl told him. 'Thanks", Simon told him. "You will not be able to discuss anything about the case with Mr Belden", Nigel warned.

"Naturally"Simon agreed. He would have like to warn Peter to be carefu lwhen talking to these two but guessed that was the lawyers job. "Will you come to the station with us now", Carl asked.

Simon studied him, "you are not going to ask me anything else", he remarked. "I am sure you will be called by the prosecution to answer questions about Beldens own baseball collection, Nigel answered almost casually. He saw Saunder pale at that. "I am not testifying against my friend", Simon retorted firmly. "You won't have a choice unless you want to get into trouble", Carl warned him. Simon glared, "you are going to find him innocent before it comes to that", he stated firmly. Carl sat down across from him, "you can be assured that we will look for all relevant evidence Mr Saunders. If your friend is innocent he has nothing to worry about." Simon stared him in the face earnestly, "there is no if about it detective Peter is not guilty." Carl was impressed that Saunders was fighting so hard for his friend. He hoped he wasn't going to be like many others and find himself disappointed.

Simon left for the police station not long after. He found himself feeling apprehensive as he walked inside and noted the busy atmosphere. Carl Branston was waiting for him and showed him to the cells. Peter looked awful sitting in a cell in a drab grey coverall. He rose quickly and went to the bars on seeing Simon. " Peter", Simon reached out and touched one cold hand, "I came to see if there was anything you need". Peter seemed only partly aware and Simon recognised the signs of shock. 'Need some clothes I guess", Peter muttered. Simon could see his friend was very vulnerable at the moment and was worried, "have you called legal representation", he asked gently. Peter looked lost as he replied, "my lawyer would not know what to do. I thought about Wheelers but he's on holiday. I suppose the court appointed defender will do." Simon shook his head, "no Peter, I will find someone", he stated

"Thanks", Peter replied tiredly. He looked at Simon, "will you tell Helen and the kids I am all right", he pleaded. Simon look sadly at his friend, he didn't need his abilities to detect the lie, "that wouldn't be the truth Peter", he replied gently. "I know Simon, but I can't let them all worry", Peter almost slumped against the bars. "They are going to do that anyway", Simon told him truthfully. "Yes I know", Peter whispered. He searched Simons face, "I hope you know that I did not do it", he stated.

Simon squeezed his hand, "of course I know that". He had never doubted Peters innocense but was still relieved that he did not feel the cold sensation associated with a lie. "Did you see anyone else in the area Peter", he began before he got a gruff "Saunders", warning him to back off. "I'll see about that lawyer Peter. Just hang on I'm going to get you out of this", Simon told him firmly. Peter clasped his hand hard, "thank you ", he stated earnestly.

Retreating a little back form the cells Simon noted that Detective Branston seemed to be having a rather serious conversation with this partner. He wandered closer trying not to appear like he was listening. But the detective must have seen him because he changed to talking cop speak about some test that had been conducted on Peter.

He moved away slightly ,got out his phone and rung the only person he could think of that would know a lawyer who could deal with serious cases, his biological father Giles Mangan. Since he was the director of the FBI he should know someone alble to help.

"Hello Jonathan",Simon greeted as soon as his father answered. He knew that Giles would guess he must be in public if he was using his alias. "Hello Simon", Giles responded, "is everything okay".

Giles had alreasdy noted his son's voice was strained. "Do you know a very good lawyer", Simon asked. Giles breathed out an exclaimation, "Are you in trouble", he asked hurriedly. "Not me Jonathan, Peter Belden. I am at the police station with him now. He's been accussed of murder", Simon told him.

"That's not good", Giles replied. "Is the evidence very damning. "I don't know all the details but it seems very bad". Simon glanced over at the detectives and lowered his voice again. "I heard them talking about a GSR test", he whispered. "Ah that is standard in a shooting case Simon, it means gun shot residue test, Giles explained. Simon could feel his heart beat speed up again as he remembered what Detective Morris had answered when Branston has wanted the results of the test. "What would it mean if that test was positive", he asked apprehensively.

The sudden silence on the phone clued him into the fact he was not going to like this answer, "it means he fired a gun Simon", Giles replied.

Simon felt a stab of fear, "then he needs the best lawyer you can find because they are never going to believe he did not do it".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The hard questions

Joseph Trident was an experienced defender who was used to working cases for the FBI. Being told to go and help out on a non federal case was unusual but since the request had come from his director he could hardly refuse. Picking up his brief case he was making his was out of the Harris Foundation building when he was intercepted by former director John Tandy. You seem in a hurry Joe", John observed. "Yes, I have a new client to see", Joseph explained. "I hadn't heard about anything new, John noted out loud. Joseph did not see any reason not to tell Tandy what he was doing. "It is a special assignment from the director. I am meeting someone called Saunders", Joseph told him. John Tandy could feel his hands getting sweaty, "does his first name happen to be Simon", he asked. "yes, it does do you know him, Joseph replied. "We've met, replied Tandy in what Joseph detected as a distinctly sour tone. "Ah", Somehow Joe sensed that he did not really want to know more."I better get on as I was told it was urgent",he explained to John Tandy. Pushing past the man he hurried to the lift. John Tandy smiled, "I really hope Saunders is in some sort of trouble and that daddy dearest cannot dig him out of the hole", he told the lift doors. He resented the fact that Giles Mangan had taken his place as agency director and was looking for any weakness to exploit. His son Simon Saunders could well be that weakness. He'd be making discrete enquires as to exactly what Joseph Trident and Simon Saunders were up to.

"Director Harris said to tell you to be careful", Joseph relayed to the tall good looking man who shook his hand. He did not really understand why he was giving that message but did what he'd been ordered. He guessed from Tandy's comments that Saunders had been involved with the FBI before. Even though it was really none of his business he thought he would find out why at some stage. "It's not really me who has to be careful but I will bare that in mind", Simon replied.

He went on to explain Peters predicament. "I take it you believe without a doubt that your friend is innocent", Joseph asked when he had finished out lining what had happened. "I do", Simon replied firmly. "Do you have evidence of his innocence Mr Saunders or is it pure instinct", Joseph asked.

Simon was not about to divulge his method for determining innocence replying, "it is only pure instinct Mr Trident. You are just going to have to trust me when I tell you my instincts are usually right".

"Yes, that is what the director told me". Joseph evaluated him frankly curiouristy at its fullest peak. Then professional mode took over and he decided, " I am not going to bother wondering what makes a skating coach so wise I just want to see my client".

"Right, I'll take you to the station", Simon decided

About 20 minutes later Joseph was meeting Peter Belden for the first time. He observed that not only was the man in a mess he looked an emotional mess as well. This was the hardest type of client to work with.

But if he was going to make any progress he knew he had to get answers to three crucial points, details of his own baseball card collection, why Belden had been in the conference room and vitally why he had fired a gun.

He tried to start off with small talk but found it did absolutely nothing for making his client act like he was in control. Oh well he better just get the painful things out of the way. "Mr Belden, could you tell me about your own baseball card collection", he asked.

"It's been in the family for years Mr Trident having being passed down the family line", Peter explained.

He found it difficult to understand why this conversation was about the cards. "I inderstand it is not a complete collection", Joseph observed. "No unfortunately some of the cards were lost", Peter told him.

"Have you ever enquired about selling the cards Mr Belden", he asked. "Yes a few months ago I did ask for a estimate of the collections value", Peter admitted." I was thinking of taking the entire family for a holiday and thought that selling the card would be a good way of getting the funds."

"What did the assessor tell you Mr Belden" , Joseph wanted to know. "That the collection was not going to be as valuable because it was incomplete. The missing cards were some of the rarer ones available", Peter explained. In the end I decided not to sell." Joseph made a note of that knowing these facts would be used to make a case for the prosecution. Peter frowned, "why such a focus on the cards Mr Trident",he asked.

"Because the prosecution will claim that you tried to steal those cards to make your own collection complete and hence worth more when sold", Joseph told him.

Peter paled, "I wouldn't steal those cards Mr Trident", he stated firmly. "I am just explaining what the prosecution will claim Mr Belden. They will probably even get that assessor to testify against you."

"That's horrible how something innocent can be twisted", Peter exclaimed. "Yes its horrible Mr Belden but it is what is going to happen. Any small misdemeanour or misplaced word can just add fuel to the fire. Nothing is out of bounds in a murder trial."

Peter had been trying not to think about the dead man but Joseph saying the word murder brought the images vividly back. "Did they find out who that poor man was", he asked shakily.

"I believe so Mr Belden", Joseph replied. "Since we are talking about the murder I should move on to the other areas the prosecution will focus on. "Now can you please explain why you told Mr Saunders you were going to the bathroom but ended up in that conference room instead".

Peter closed his eyes for a second, "I was going to the bathroom", he explained." I didn't like this whole VIP business I just wanted to sit in the stand like a regular person and watch the game. But the final was sold out and I could hardly say no when Simon gave me the VIP ticket. It was giving me a feeling of being out of place sitting in that stand. So I decided to go to the regular public bathroom using that fire door by the conference room as a way into the main area", Peter explained.

Joseph bit his lip,"hmm prosecution will wonder why you should feel so uncomfortable Mr Belden, you were there with friends", Trident observed.

Peter had an answer for that question. "it was the reporters Mr Trident. They were in that box interviewing Mr Morgan about the team. They were interested in anybody associated with Morgan and talked to both Simon and I. But they never wrote anything down once I told them I was just a banker from the small town of Sleepyside. It was like I did not even exist. I did not want to meet up with them again so made my way to the normal persons bathroom. As I was passing that conference room I heard what I thought was breaking glass and entered the room to investigate."

Joseph decided he could definetly 'sell' the idea of Belden as a regular person who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. A jury might just accept his explanation. But now came the hardest question of all, "why did you fire the gun Mr Belden", he asked.

"The gun", Peters mind had gone a sudden blank as the horrible shock of the whole incident came crashing in upon him. "Yes Mr Belden, the police undertook a gunshot residue test and found that you did fire the weapon that you held in your hand", Joseph explained as gently as possible.

He noted now that Peter Belden had gone incredibly pale and looked like he was actually going to pass out. "Relax and breath Peter", Joseph told him as he moved closer.

Peter felt tears falling again and was hugely embarrassed, weren't boys not supposed to cry. "Please I didn't do it", he sobbed

Joseph had of course heard that claim many times before. He had even defended people who he knew were actually guilty and got them off. But even though he should with years of experience been desensitised to peoples claims he found himself believing Peter Belden.

"I want to prove you didn't do it Peter",he stated passionately. But having a positive GSR test is major ammunition for the prosecution." You've got to give your version of events"".

Peter closed his eyes and forced his brain back to that moment, "I heard the glass break and opened the door. It was almost totally dark inside except for a small amount of light. He could see that darkness in his mind and feel that sensation of not being alone in the room. "

"There was someone there who I could not see clearly", he explained. "Alright continue, what happened", prompted Joseph.

The blackness was around him and it was almost too quiet. Then came the sound that told him someone was approaching, the soft squeaking of a rubber soled shoe. He remembered calling out "who's there" and getting no response. "I started to back away toward the door, not wanting to turn my back, then….",he broke off.

"Then what", Joseph asked quietly not wanting to shock Peter by using a louder voice. Peter swallowed and tried to think about what had happened next. But his mind would not engage, "then nothing", he stated sadly. "I cannot remember what happened", he put his head into his hands as something rather terrible occurred to him. " I keep saying I didn't do it but is it possible I did accidently shoot that guy. Maybe that why I can't remember. I had blood all over me and a gun in my hand and I can't remember…."

Peter could feel his panic rising. Joseph put his arm around Peters shoulder and tried to remain calm. But he was sure Peter might actually feel his own tremours as he realised that this might be a deeper and darker hole to climb out of than he'd thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- daunting task

Detective Morris felt distinctly put out, he had been almost sure that Belden had been going to confess during the questioning. Then that lawyer had stepped in and Belden had gone silent. "How can a banker afford a lawyer like that", he grumbled to Carl as they sat making notes and drinking coffee afte the questioning. "I think Saunders is paying", Carl replied. "Yes, I think you are right. It is quite interesting that he has federal connections" ,Nigel mused. Carl sighed, "there is nothing strange about it Nigel. Someone tried to kill Saunders a little while ago and the FBI investigated. He probably made some connections during that case." Nigel just raised an eyebrow and vowed to read over the details of that case himself. "Trident is asking for bail and I believe he will get it", Carl told his partner.

The prosecution is going to eat Belden for breakfast", Joseph declared to Simon , "he is now almost believing that he did shoot that man"."I only just managed to stop him confessing to the crime", Simon bit his lip, ""surely there must be something in Peter's favour. They must have details about the gun, including how many times it has been fired", he asked. "The weapon Peter was holding was definitely the one used to kill the victim. Potentially the gun was fired twice", Joseph stated. "That is a good thing", Simon decided. "Not when they have only found the one bullet lodged in our victim. The prosecution can just claim the gun was not fully loaded and that Peter fired the kill shot", Joseph counted bleakly.

Simon digested that, "if we could find that other bullet it could prove someone else killed the victim", he declared. "Naturally Mr Saunders. But this team of investigators is the best there is. If they have been unable to come up with another bullet then the unexpected has happened and that bullet is somewhere else", Joseph replied. "Yes and with Peter almost begging to be convicted the police are going to wrap up the case quickly", Simon suggested. "This is bad".

"Indeed, we will need to hire investigators to look into things", Joseph noticed Simon winced when he said that. "Do you know someone", he asked. "I know who will want to look into things", Simon told him. "Beldens daughter Trixie fancies herself as a would be detective. You'd probably have to chain her up to stop her investigating this". Joseph's eyebrows raised, "well perhaps the knowledge that anything she might find would be suspect because of her relationship with the accused will help". "I doubt it'd stop her", Simon decided. Thomas understood that, offspring were always passionate in defense of their parents. But sometimes this help only made things worse, "if she is involved then she'll need supervision", he looked hopefully at Simon, "could you spend the time needed to give her peace of mind". Simon looked away from him, "I wish I could", he stated sadly." However I have my own children to think about". He noticed Joseph staring at his right hand, "my wife died", he explained in a whisper. He still found that hard to say. "I am sorry Mr Saunders, Joseph told him. "I am sure we will find someone to help", he decided. "Yes ,anyway speaking of children I have to pick up my son from the city." Simon told him. "Okay, while you do that I will see if I can arrange bail for Mr. Belden", Joseph replied. "Will he get granted bail in light of the seriousness of the crime", Simon asked. "He has no previous convictions and I don't seriously see him as a flight risk. But any bail they grant will be steep." "I do feel that going back to his family might help him remember what happened, Joseph told him. "In that case, I'll pay any amount", Simon responded.

He left the lawyer not long after heading into the city

Dan was enjoying the fact his great grandmother Margaret O'Connell loved hamburgers. They were both chomping down huge ones as they sat companionably side by side in the burger restaurant. Even though he didn't know her that well he felt relaxed in her company

"So are you enjoying having sisters", Maggie asked as she finished chewing her meat patty. " Alena likes teasing me", Dan sighed. "But it is not so bad". Maggie smiled at that and waited for Dan to comment about his other sister. But when he said nothing she prompted, "and Hope". "She's a sweet girl", Dan said slowly. Maggie raised an eyebrow, "you almost don't sound too sure", she observed. Dan blushed red, "ohh no, no, I really adore her", he stammered. Maggie patted his hand, "it's okay Dan", she soothed," I know you adore her, but something is wrong", she prompted. Dan's eyes dropped immediately, "it's nothing", he claimed. When Maggie gave him a rather sour look a realization passed through him. He looked into the eyes that mirrored his fathers, "do you share the same ability as dad", he asked shakily. "Do you mean that did I realize you were lying just then, " Maggie pressed. Dan blushed harder, "I'm sorry", he stammered. "It's okay Dan, I'd just like to know what the problem is", she looked at him sincerely. Dan bit his lip and looked down, "it's hard to talk about ", he stated slowly. Maggie waited but Dan did not continue. "Is it something you can share with your father", she prompted. She knew Dan and Simon were close and shared most things. For Dan to be reluctant to talk about his sister meant something serious was going on. "He'll think I'm…." Dan , off and looked up. Maggie sensed that meant that the person he was talking about had just arrived.

Dan stood up intending to embrace his father but stopped still staring at the expression on his face . "What has happened", Maggie asked worriedly pulling the pale Simon down onto a chair. "There was a shooting at the stadium and Peter Belden was arrested for murder", he told them. Dan went rather pale, "poor Trixie must be in a state, I should phone her immediately". He got up but found his father's hand around his wrist, "his lawyer is trying for bail. Why don't you hold off ringing Trixie until you know the results of that", he suggested. Dan supposed that made sense and sat back down. "You look tired Simon why don't you join us for a burger, Maggie suggested. "I suppose", Simon acknowledged. Maggie gestured to the waitress who came over very fast her eyes firmly focused on Simon and a wide appreciative smile on her face. Dan was often embarrassed by the way women looked at his father. They seemed to not be able to hide the fact that they found him desirable. But Simon barely even acknowledged her presence. Dan sighed inwardly at that. He was hoping his father would take an interest in dating someone. But that was one topic he did not dare raise.

"Do things look bad for Mr Belden", he asked instead. "Yes, he was found blood all over him and a gun in his hand that had recently been fired. Naturally he is suspect number 1", Simon concluded.

"Phew there is no way we are ever going to hold Trix back from this one", Dan determined. "The lack of adult help might", Simon told him. "There won't be many people who can just drop everything to go off into the city and help Trix look into this." Dan let out a breath, "it'd really hurt her to have to watch from the sidelines." Simon patted his arm, "I know", he stated

They ate in silence for awhile, but all jumped when Simon's phone rang. With his heart literally in his mouth Dan tried to follow the conversation by listening to his father's responses.

"Peter has been granted bail, I am to collect him from the station in 30 minutes", Simon announced as he finished the conversation.

Dan got up and ran to the phone booth on hearing that. He rapidly dialed the Belden's number.

"Look we have no comment to make at this time", snapped a stressed sounding Brian. Dan guessed the phone calls from reporters must have already started. "Brian,it's Dan", he greeted.

Brian only got to say his name when Dan heard a noise and a very familiar voice demanding, "Daniel Mangan, what is going on." Your dad has been granted bail, so we can bring him home to you", Dan told Trixie. He waited for her to happily acknowledge that fact. But she sounded distinctly sour when she said,"you mean the police have not given up this foolish idea that he is guilty".

Dan sucked in a breath," things look really bad Trixie", he told her. That comment was greeted by a silence that grew longer. When a few sobs could be heard Dan desperately wished he was there with her instead of on the end of a phone.

"Dan, Brians voice came back," we'll see you when you get back." "Yes, look after Trix for me Brian", Dan insisted. "You know I will, Brian replied.

Hanging up not long after that Dan rejoined his father. "Let's go and collect Peter, then go back to Sleepyside, Simon suggested. "Its going to be a long trip for Peter, travelling for hours in a car wishing he was home already", Dan sighed. "Yes I thought of that and decided I'd ask your grandfather for use of his helicopter", Simon told him.

"That's a good idea", Dan declared.

They took turns at hugging Maggie then left for the police station. Peter looked miserable as he was shuffled forward with handcuffs around his wrists. Although he knew it was impossible Simon could have sworn he'd aged about ten years. The cuffs were finally removed as Simon signed the papers that would release Peter into his custody.

Joseph was on hand to witness the signing and paying of fees. "Peter cannot leave the state or country", he warned Simon. "He must also report in weekly to Sgt. Molinson at the Sleepyside police station. Failure to do so will see a warrant issued for his arrest", warned Joseph.

"I understand, Peter will keep the bail conditions", Simon swore. "I have no doubt about that", Joseph assured him. "While you take him home I will see about gaining access to the baseball stadium. I want to look over the scene myself to see if there is anything we can use".

"Thank you for everything", Simon held out his hand. Joseph shook it, "its not quite over yet Mr Saunders I am to escort you both to your car and see you on your way".

"We are not going by car", Simon told him. That prompted curiosity in Joseph who followed the threesome to the roof of the Harris building. Even more curious was the greeting that FBI director Jonathan Harris gave both Simon and his son, huge hugs. He stood beside the director and watched as Simon, his son and Mr Belden got into the helicopter and flew away.

Then he turned to his director, "that was a friendly greeting " he observed. "Yes it was, Jonathan stated with a smile. He said nothing further and Joseph guessed that was all he would say about the subject. So he went away feeling puzzled.

The Belden's waited patiently for Peter to come home. "You are all to leave him alone, Helen insisted, "he needs rest and peace and quiet not being bombarded by questions".

Trixie bit her lip restraining the comment about finding out what had happened. "Of course moms", Brian agreed. He put his hand on Trixies arm, "we will all stay here and give you support. It will be up to the authorities to clear dad".

Silence fell and Trixie felt like screaming at the injustice of doing nothing. She was about to leave to fume in her bedroom when her mother said something very surprising. "No Brian, I think this is one time I am actually insisting you let your sister investigate". She moved close to her daughter, "help me clear him honey, please", she ended the last in tears. As she held her crying mother in her hands Trixie vowed to solve this case.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - trying to work it out

Self consciously touching her puffy face Trixie tried hard not to feel panicked as she settled into the helicopters seat. Last time she'd been in one of these they had crashed. But she was doing this for her father. He'd looked pale and stooped, a man about 20 years older than his actual age. It had been the look in his eyes that had started the tears, utter despair, a look that said he was not longer fighting to clear his name.

Calling an immediate emergency meeting of the Bob Whites a plan of action was worked out, visiting to stadium to look for clues. All they had needed then was an adult to accompany them for protection reasons. With the Wheelers and Lynches all busy and their own parents out of contention Trixie was just beginning to despair when they had got a surprising offer.

Looking forward at their pilot Trixie reflected that they owed Simon Saunders a debt she was not sure they could ever repay. He had left his two younger children with Mr Maypenny and Bill Regan and was now flying them back to New York.

Feeling the warmth of a hand in her own brought another realization, maybe it wasn't Mr Saunders she needed to thank. Dan 's fingers stroked her own in a comforting gesture.

Around her she could also feel the warmth of the support of her friends. Not all the Bob whites had come on this journey. Brian and Mart had stayed in Sleepyside to support their parents. She felt sudden anger rise and Dan's hand pull away as she squeezed hard. "Sorry", she apologized, "I was just thinking about the bank suspending dad from work. "It seems very unfair." "Yes, Trix it is unfair, but they are probably just following bank regulations", Jim told her. "I don't care about regulations", Trixie stormed angrily her face flushing again, "dad doesn't need to worry about his job on top of everything else"."Easy Trix we'll work it out", Honey told her as she slipped her hand on Trixie's shoulder. Trixie nodded determined that she would find the crucial piece of evidence that would clear her father. For the rest of the journey she focused on thinking about what her stategy would be. When the stadium became clearly visable below she felt anticipation rise. She was ready for anything. Minutes later the helicopter was landing.

They all stepped out to greet the two men awaiting their arrival, Jay Morgan and Joseph Trident. Jay had the keys to the stadium dangling from his hands. 'Since I am responsible for the stadium I have to accompany you", he told them.

Trixie accepted that switching her gaze to the other man. "This is your fathers lawyer Mr Joseph Trident", Simon told them as he made quick introductions of the group to the lawyer. "He needs to be present to verify the information we find".

Joseph felt the force of the young teens glare at that comment. He gave Simon a mildly rebuking glare, "I have to do that in order to clear your father ", he reassured Trixie. Trixie stared at him awhile and he met her gaze without flinching. Then finally she nodded. "Let's go then", Joseph suggested.

Falling into a small huddle behind Joseph Trident they all entered the stadium.

"I want to go straight to that room", Trixie stated firmly. Nobody bothered to argue.

They walked along the long thin corridor then stopped outside the door. Trixie took a deep breath and entered.

She stood just inside the door surveying what she had found. It was not what she'd expected. The room was large with a sizeable amount of empty floor space between the door and the display cabinets. She had expected some thing more busy ,filled with objects, somewhere things could be overlooked. Disappointment filled her but she did not let her feelings show.

"The issue that likes before you is a complex one", Joseph told them. "You must prove beyond reasonable doubt that someone else was in the room with Peter Belden and the security guard. The only finger prints on the gun were Peter's and the only blood found belonged to the victim".

Trixie took that in, "what about other fingerprints", she asked. Jay Morgan replied to that, "there have been thousands of people in this room looking at the baseball memorabilia and their prints are all over everything". That makes it very difficult to determine who was present when".

Joseph handed Trixie a piece of paper with her fathers statement and she took a quick minute to read through what it said. "Did they check the light switch for prints", she immediately asked. Joesph smiled , Trixie made intelligent observations. "Light switch,Jim asked. "Well dad said it was dark when he entered, perhaps our killer had turned out the light", Trixie told him.

"Good thought Miss Belden", Joseph praised," but the only prints on the light were the guards and Mr Morgan. I would imagine the killer wore gloves ", Trixie sighed inwardly and scanned the room again. Her mind had frozen and she had no idea how to proceed. This was a whole lot harder than she had expected.

"Were you expecting to see the missing bullet just lying there or some other obvious piece of evidence", Joseph challenged. "as I told Mr Saunders this team of investigators works diligently and does not overlook anything".

"Well I know dad could not have shot that man. So for some reason he fired that gun and the bullet ended up lost somewhere", Trixie stated firmly . "Perhaps our killer took it with him", Di suggested.

"If he did it may not have been intentional ,don't forget it was dark in the room", Jim reminded them. "Were there wounds on the victim to indicate he put up a struggle", Trtxie asked thoughtfully. Joseph found his admiration rising ,Trixie was better at this than he had expected. "Sorry Miss Belden, it looks like he was shot were he stood. From reports on the position of the body it looks like he was partly turned away."

So our killer tried to sneak up on him but got seen at the last minute", Dan remarked. "Yes the shot was not point blank but still fairly close range", Joseph replied

Trixie paced the room trying to think about what might have happened. The gun had somehow ended up in her fathers hand. She shivered as she thought of the dead guard and how easily it could have been her father.

"If dad some how got the gun he would not shoot someone even to save his life", she stated firmly. "But he might fire to scare the person off, perhaps that is what happened". "Without that other bullet we cannot prove that theory", Honey moaned. "Okay, so if there was no blood then it did not wound our killer. But maybe it still hit him somewhere and was lodged there", Trixie surmised . She was finally feeling as though she may be getting somewhere. But Joseph Tridents next words squashed that jubilation, "that may be logical Miss Belden but it really does not help us much". "That bullet could be any where and we have no way of finding it".

He saw fire flash in her eyes for an instant and expected a tongue lashing then something changed again in her gaze. It was a thoughtful look that told him something had occurred to her. He awaited that knowledge in anticipation. "Why don't we all have a break and eat some lunch, food might bring us some new ideas", was all Trixie said.

They moved outside the room with Trixie stopping to briefly examine the fire door where the killer could have escaped . When she pulled it open she found it heavier than expected, not easy for a thin person to quickly nip through. Seconds later a very loud alarm made her jump. . "If you have this door open for longer than ten seconds the alarm sounds", Jay Morgan told her. "So our killer would not want that as a distraction so he must have been big enough to open this door quickly or he did go the other way back into the VIP section", she guessed.

"We were there the entire time and no one left or entered", Jay stated.

"Are you sure", Trixie asked trying hard not to sound desparate for some convenient person to point out as the killer. "There was only us and about 4 reporters. They stayed right by the food and drink section and did not leave", Simon told her.

Trixie let the door slam hard echoing her frustration. Okay so now she had to proceed with her idea but first needed to get rid of the lawyer "We'll go have lunch and meet you back here later Mr Trident",Trixie told him firmly. It was a clear dismissal and Joseph could not help wondering why she was suddenly so keen to have him leave. But he made no argument just calmly telling them he'd see them at one oclock. He strode off quickly.

"That was rude Trixie", Jim scolded her. "I need to talk something over with out him listening ",Trixie explained. She looked over at Jay Morgan who was watching her warily. "Jay can listen he already knows about what you want to ask", Simon told her. Snapping her head back toward him Trixie stared. "I saw a look come into your eyes when Mr Trident said certain words Trixie, so I know what you want", Simon explained. "Well I don't", a confused Honey admitted. "She wants me to find the bullet", Simon told her. "Find the bullet but that's….ooh you mean like how you found Hope that time", sudden realization hit Honey.

Jim gasped ,"can you actually do that". "I have found things before by just thinking about them, but they were familiar things", Simon explained. "But you didn't think you could find Hope either but you did", Trixie put a pleading look into her eyes. She noted that Dan was staying silent no offering support to either her or his father. He had a strange look in his eye that she could not interpret. "Trixie perhaps I should explain how my gift works", Simon gestured for them to all go up to the VIP boxes . Once seated he began, "to find something I need to use something with a strong connection to that person or thing. As you remember I found Hope by touching her teddy bear, something she had a strong connection with. I could feel Hopes presecence through that bear and it helped me find her. I found my mothers keys once because I have a strong emotional bond to her. I can't just think about the bullet and then find it as there is no emotional connection, no trail to follow." Feeling angry at your father's killer is not enough. I am sorry".

Trixie could feel tears whelling again. She really had hoped to find some piece of evidence in that room. Finding nothing had left her struggling to know what to do next and she had began to pin her hoped on another solution, using Mr Saunders gifts. Now that too had been lost and an awful thought was surfacing. "Dad's going to jail and I can't stop it happening", she tried to get her breath but found it catching in her throat, the stadium swirled around her.

The others hurried to her side but she would not be reassured. As she began to sink into an emotional hole a voice reached out to her and pulled her back. "Trixie I can't find the bullet but if I used the right kind of evidence I might be able to find the killer", came Simon's voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Risk

Surfacing from the fog Trixe reached out to grab Simon's hand. Jim was just staring, "if you can do that how come you never tried to find out who was responsible for the attacks against you at the stadium", he asked.

"He knew it was Dennis Healy", Dan's voice quivered as he told them that. The look on his face spoke of emotional torture of knowing his father had not revealed Dennis to the authorities leaving him to nearly succeed in killing him.

" You knew", Honey Wheeler was the first to spit it out. "Yes, I did", Simon told them. "But there is a little matter of evidence Honey. Dennis had an impeccable record and the FBI had deleved deeply into his back ground and found nothing".

"So what was I going to do, just go up to them and say I have this power and it has told me Dennis is guilty." They would think I was crazy".

"So I told him that I knew he was guilty and hoped he'd change his mind about trying to kill me. I was very upset that he didn't", Simon told him."That was an awful risk to take, a shocked Jim stated. "No actually it wasn't Jim", Simon reassured him. Sometimes I also get these feelings, I knew something bad was going to happen but that I would survive whatever it was."

"You placed a lot of faith in that feeling", Diana observed. "I have learnt to trust his feelings", Jay stated firmly. "Yes I have learnt to trust them as well Trixie, Simon leant close to her," but I also learnt something else. "If I have a feeling that something bad will happen then it will and I will not be able to stop it". She saw tears well up in his stunning green eyes, "I knew something awful was going to happen to Patty . It was on that day I decided having a gift could be a curse."

They all sat still stunned at those words. Simon had an incredible talent but he had also paid a price. it was a sobering thought. But it didn't stop Trixie stating, "so you can track our killer but we are still going to need to prove him guilty". "Yes", Simon told her. "Trixie didn't need to think too deeply over what to decide. "I'd like you to try", she asked. "Hold on a minute", Dan spoke for the first time. "Dad needs some evidence that has been handled by the killer to even attempt this. Where is he going to get that from".

Everyone had to think about that one. 'Could you ask Mr Trident to get access to the evidence", Diana wanted to know." He can certainly get access but I am actually going to need to have that evidence for a period of time. What excuse could he give to actually take anything out of police hands", Simon asked.

"He's not going to be able to take evidence out of police custody", Jay told them.

Trixie could feel the problems building again and clenched her hands tightly in frustration. Who else could they ask, afog preveiled for a minute then an idea surfaced. "Could you approach Mr Harris",she asked Simon carefully. "Yes he is FBI", Jim remarked thoughtfully," I suppose he may be able to get evidence.' "Yes he can probably get access but again it is going to be difficult for him to take anything away", Simon told them. "Yes but he is probably more likely to be able to do it than Mr Trident", Trixie stated. "Please ask him", she added pleadingly. Simon knew he could do nothing but agree." I'll go now", he stated. Taking Dan with him he left the stadium and made his way to the Harris building.

He didn't really like having to ask his biological father for a favour as their relationship was still somewhat strained. That strain was because he felt guilty that the man who had raised him from babyhood Greg Saunders knew nothing about his biological father being alive. He had a strong bond with Greg and felt like he was betraying him. But he had to do this for Peters sake.

"Simon so good to see you", Giles Mangan was smiling as he welcomed them in.

"I am afraid it is not a social visit", Simon blurted out before Giles had a chance to even shake his hand. Giles raised one eyebrow and looked disappointed. Why did his son only come to him when he wanted something. But he softened seconds later when he saw that something was deeply troubling Simon. "What can I help you with", he asked. "I need access to some evidence the police have in custody", Simon explained. That caused the eyebrows to lift further, "access to evidence, for goodness sake why", Giles asked. Oh boy he's going to hate this thought Simon, "so I can use it to track a killer", he replied . "You want to do what", the shock of Simons request made him almost splutter those words. "As you know Peter stands accused of murder and I can't see any way of clearing him. So I want to use either the gun or the bullet to find the actual killer", Simon requested.

Giles sunk down in his chair and drummed his fingers against his desk as he thought deeply about his sons request. "No", he decided a few seconds later.

Simon put his hands on his hips and glared, "why not",he insisted, "you have made use of my gifts yourself why can't I do it for someone else."

"Because I am trying to keep you out of my own peoples clutches that's why", Giles spat back forcefully. "You don't know this but John Tandy was very curious about how you managed to take out Snake. He is an experienced killer and you should have been an easy target. When you walked away he had to ask himself if you were more than just a simple skating coach".

A shiver ran through Simon. He was well aware that agencies like the FBI could make use of a man with his 'talents'. If he didn't work for them willingly he was also sure they could probably force him to agree. But he was also knew that Peter was in very deep trouble. "I have to do it", he told his father.

Giles blew out a breath ," the only way I can get access to the evidence is by declaring the murder a federal case", he told Simon. "I can't do that for a simple burglary gone wrong case. It would raise suspicion that Peter is involved in something very serious and that might have very bad consequences."

Now it was Simons turn to sink into a chair,"I didn't think of that", he confessed.

"I know you didn't , Giles told him, "Simon I know you want to help your friend but I think you are going to have to leave it in the hands of the detectives. "

Simon closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, he could imagine Trixie Belden dissolving into tears when she was told. He felt Giles arm encircle his shoulders in an effort to bring him confort. But it did not as all he could see was that his gift was once again useless in saving someone. He pushed Giles' hand off and got up out of the chair, "I'll go and tell the others your news", he stated sourly. "I know you're angry and I am sorry Simon ", Giles told him softly. Deciding that he was being unfair Simon conceded, "its okay. Let's get together some other time for purely social reasons." "I would enjoy that ",Giles told him. He hugged Dan and then ushered them both from the room, "promise me that you will not do something stupid", Giles insisted. Simon looked him straight in the eye, 'I wouldn't know how to do something stupid dad", he stated. A little thrill ran through Giles, for the first time Simon had actually called him dad. He reached forward to pull him close again, "of that I am really glad", he admitted. He let them both go after that .

As they went down in the lift Simon rested his hed against the wall in despair. Dan watched him sadly his own thoughts churning. An idea began to form in his mind, it was very outrageous and something that would truly shock his father. But he could not bear to see Trixie suffer so he said," I do know how to do something stupid". "What", Simon straightened up and regarded his son searchingly. Dan swallowed nervously then forged onward, " I learnt certain skills whilst I was on the streets. They might come in handy now".

Simon could feel face getting tense with shock and suspicion , "what are you suggesting Dan", he asked. He had this horrible feeling he already knew but just needed confirmation.

"If grandfather can't get us that evidence then maybe we need to take it ourselves", Dan stated. "Dan are you talking about stealing that evidence", Simon gasped. "Yes", Dan replied calmly. "So you are telling me that you know how to break into a police station and take evidence then escape without being caught", Simon was totally shocked and needed clarification. "I do", Dan told him.

Simon felt another shiver fill him over what his son was telling him. He felt guilt rise at leaving Dan to fend for himself on the streets for months. '"I am so sorry Dan", he whispered. "I really thought you dead with your mother and could not bear the grief. My gifts were too blinded by the drugs they put me on to sense you were still out there somewhere."

He felt like sobbing. Dan went to him and put his arms around him tightly , "it's not your fault Dad",he affirmed strongly. "I could have gone to my grandparents or surrended to child services instead I went into the arms of a gang", Dan stated. "Grief blinded us both"."But it has also made us stronger."

"Yes I guess it has. But Dan you are talking about breaking the law to save Peter. I don't think the others will go along with this. In fact I don't think we can let them", Simon acknowledged. "I agree, if we do this it has to just be the two of us", Dan stated. Simon thought about it, 'I promised Dad", he stopped, "I called him dad", he realized." Once I swore I would never ever give him that title because it belonged to Greg. Now I am just using it like it's comfortable and familiar."

"He is not a bad man", Dan stated. "He just had to make some hard choices".

"I know ", Simon acknowledged, But would Greg understand".

"I think he would",Dan remarked. "Yes I think you are right", Simon agreed, "It makes it easier. Anyway back to the question of the moment, are we going to do this".

"I think you need to answer that one", Dan responded. Silence fell for awhile as Simon seriously considered all options. Finally he came to a decision, "let's do it".

"Right we'll start planning", Dan agreed. The lift came to a stop as he said that . Side by side Dan and Simon walked to the car and began the drive back to the stadium.

"We'll tell the others that we must wait for Mr Harris to get the evidence", Simon decided. "Remember we have to convince Trixie so don't look guilty about lying", Dan warned.

"I won't", Simon promised. They climbed into his car and took off for the stadium.

Both of them were so engrossed in their thoughts that they did not notice the car that pulled out after them and followed them down the road.

John Tandy had been disappointed to find out it was not Simon who was in trouble with the Law. But that didn't lessen his urge to seek revenge on the skater. He decided to shadow his every move for awhile before deciding on a course of action.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Criminal Activities

He could hear those squeaking footsteps coming closer, then they stopped. Looking into the dark gloom of the room he could just make out a shape. "Who's there", his voice was tight ,anxious.

There was no answer and the stillness persisted for a few more seconds.

Then he felt the sensation of hot breath upon the back of his neck. Should he turn around or just stand still and wait for whatever was going to happen. Something cold touch against him….aggh,Peter Belden bolted upright inhis chair.

Helen was beside him in an instant, he warm hand wrapping around his icy hold one. "Honey, it's alright ",she soothed. Looking into her face Peter felt the guilt surface. Puffy bags were under each eye and lines of worry deeply etched upon her face. The murder accusation was slowly sucking the life from both of them. "I was in that room again Helen and there was definitely someone else with me. He put his hands up and rubbed his face, "why can't I remember what happened", he pleaded.

Helen moved her arms up to embrace him, "you will remember honey", she assured him. Peter let the warmth of her touch sooth him hoping that when memory did coming crashing back that it would bring relief and not pain.

Miles away Dan, Simon and Jay Morgan were all dressing themselves from head to foot in black. Dan had the layout he'd drawn of the interior of the 100th presinct in front of them. He hoped the layout had not changed to much over the years. When he'd been with the cowhands Luke had wanted to conduct a raid on the precinct and had planned everything. He had not carried out that plan but the knowledge remain ingrained in Dans memory and would be very useful now.

Dan was surprised by how relaxed and calm his father seemed over this whole breaking and entering issue. Jay Morgan was a nervous wreck which was why he was just being their look out.

He hoped they could pull this off as it'd be an awful shock for the others to find out they'd been arrested. The rest of the Bob whites were calmly asleep in the Wheelers apartment believing his fathers lies that Jonathan Harris would bring the evidence the next day. Luckily he and his father were staying with Jay otherwise sneaking out would be very difficult.

"So are we ready to do this", his father asked. Dan stood up in reply and the three of them walked to the door.

John Tandy had followed the movements of Simon most of the day and felt frustatred that he just seemed to be doing normal things. Right now it looked like he'd gone to sleep as the lights of the apartment had just blinked off.

Deciding it was pointless to stay here all night he was about to start the engine and drive off when he saw a man stand under the lighted portion of the apartments entrance. When the man turned toward the street he recognized him as Jay Morgan, baseball manager and close friend of Simon Saunders. As he watched Mr Morgan appeared to be checking out the street. Sliding down in the car seat he made sure Jay could not see him.

Jay was acting like a man with something to hide and that intreged John. He slid upward slightly noting Jay had reentered the apartment. John waited but nothing further happened. On an impulse he slid out of the car and went to the front door of the apartment. He pressed the call buzzer. When nobody had answered after at least 5 minutes of buzzing he began to wonder if Saunders was really up there asleep and if he wasn't then exactly what was he doing.

Simon parked the borrowed car 1 block from the station and then proceeded on foot. At 1 am on a week night the streets were quiet meaning less of a posibilty of being seen. Jay took up position near the front of the precinct in order to warn them about officers bringing in suspects. Even though it was early hours of the morning this place was still running. But it only had skeleton staff and that would hopefully work to their advantage.

Entering a long dark alley they soon came upon the back entrance.

Dan immediately got to work on the alarm system. It was definitely disturbing to see ones son calmly disabling what was a very modern and complex system." I've done it", Dan softly told him barely 2 minutes later. Simon was chilled by how confident he sounded, this was a different Dan to the son he thought he knew. They were going to a have a long chat later about life with a gang and Simon braced himself for hating every moment of that talk.

But in the mean time he watched as Dan turned his attention to the door. That took him mere seconds and soon they were entering the precinct.

"The evidence is usually kept this way", Dan whispered as they crept down one corridor. They came upon a large room which featured a cage in the centre. Simon could see rows and rows of items upon large steel shelves in the cage.

Dan was regarding the huge amount of stuff wide eyed. "Well nobody said it was going to be easy", Simon told him. "Yes but it could take us hours to search that lot", he stated.

"It won't take hours Dan", Simon assured him, "you get me in there and I'll do the rest.

Dan turned his attention to another lock.

Outside Jay kept watch on the main entrance of the presinct. He was feeling rather sleepy and struggled to keep his eyes open. They lid shut then jolted open what seemed like only seconds later. But looking toward the door of the precinct he had to reconsider whether he'd be asleep longer because there was now a patrol car in the car park. Hurriedly he pushed the button down on the walkie talkie to alert Simon of the possibility of company. When all he got back was static Jay found panic setting in. Something was blocking his signal and Simon and Dan could be caught completely unaware.

He could do nothing muchabout that fact just crossing his fingers and hoping Simon and Dan could keep themselves out of trouble.

Dan could see his father pacing down another aisle and tried to stay calm. But he knew that every second they were in here their chances of being detected grew.

"Gosh will this night ever end", the slightly peeved voice that was coming closer made him jump.

Quickly retreating down an aisle Dan went in search of his father.

He heard the door to the evidence cage open and knew they were no longer alone. Where had his father gone, Dan tried hard not to panic.

Turning a corner he breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw his father removing a plastic bag from the shelf. "I found what was left of the bullet, that should be sufficient to trace the…Dan what's the matter".

Simon had just glimpsed his sons white faced pinced expression. "We've got company", Dan warned.

A calmness overcame Simon at those words, it was no use getting in a panic. "Let's just stay here quietly and hope they don't come this way", he suggested. Dan willed his body into stillness trying hard not to make even the slightest movement.

"This place gets more like a maze everyday", complained the same voice Dan had heard before. "Yes but at least we can't get lost", replied another voice.

Simon gestured quietly to Dan to move further along the aisle. They crept quietly along until they came to a wall and discovered there was nowhere to go. "Are you sure there is an empty space down here", the owner of the voice was getting closer.

Dan could feel sweat pooling in his palms and his heart beginning to pound painfully. This feeling only got worse when his father put his hand on his shoulder and stated, "stay here". "No, don't go near them", Dan pleaded in a loud whisper, "we may be lucky and they'll go away".

Simon pointed to the empty shelves beside them, "if they have evidence with them then that is the logical place for it to go. It is better for me to take them by surprise than being caught here."

He pulled Dan into a hug, "I can deal with them Dan. It'll be okay".

Then he released him and walked away.

That left Dan standing in the dim aisle trying desperately not to freak out. He strained his ears trying to here sounds of a struggle. Somehow though the silence was even more scary. He judged about 10 minutes to have passed when his father returned. "Come on Dan let's get out of here", was all he said. Dan didn't need further prompting just following behind his father. They quickly made their way out of the cage and then out of the back door of the precinct. "What happened', Dan asked breathlessly as they headed back toward Jay. "I convinced them they had seen nothing", Simon told him. That comment gave Dan a very creepy sensation. "Don't worry Dan nothing is going to happen", his father continued.

"Okay", it came out like a squeek and caused his father to stare at him.

"We all have to do things we don't like Dan", Simon explained softly. He held up a clear plastic bag containing the bullet, 'with this we are going to find the killer and clear Peter's name."

Dan hoped that was going to be a lot easier than what they'd had to do so far. Then he reflected that no matter how hard it got he was going to do whatever it took. That gave him a creepy feeling

Settling back in the car with Jay Dan tried hard to forget the whole nights events. But his mind kept whirling on how his father had managed to find evidence amongst hundreds of items then convince two police officers he had never been in the room.

He was still thinking when the car stopped . Getting out he could feel his fathers arm resting along his shoulder. Jay drove the car off again circling the block.

Leaving the car in a side road Jay strolled back to the apartment building.

He'd just reached the street when he saw a man climb out of a car and approach the building. Jay felt a chill pass through him as he recognized that the same car had been parked there earlier.

This man had been watching them all that time. But who was he and what did he want. Jay made a point of writing down the car registarion

Then he settled down to wait for the man to leave.

John Tandy had never expected to find out that Simon Saunders was involved in something. But coming home in the early hours of the morning dressed head to toe in black was definitely suspicious.

He grinned thinking of catching Saunders in the act of something his father would not be able to shield him from.

It was only a matter of time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- following the trail

"My father dropped off the bullet, we'll be around there in 30 minutes to start the search",Simon lied to Trixie down the phone line."Thank you so much", an obviously relieved Trixie replied.

Simon hung up and rubbed his hand over his face. He and Dan had only slept for a few hours and were very tired. But he knew they had to begin the search soon.

Neither one of them had talked about what had happened at the precinct yet. Both of them were afraid Simon knew. He was afraid of talking to Dan of what he had to do to survive in the gang and Dan was afraid of something else. He suspected that Dan didn't want to admit being afraid of his own father. But he could sense it in the way he acted. Both of them had had to learn to do certain things to survive .For Simon that had meant learning to use gifts that had originally also terrified him. "We want to help our friends Dan", that makes a difference", was all he could say to make it better for both of them.

Dan accepted those words offering his father a weak smile.

They left not long afterward.

"He is guilty it is easy to see that", Giles Mangan froze as he heard two of his agents discussing the Belden case. "Yes NYPD always get the easy ones", the other man complained.

Giles swallowed it seemed things were still bleak for Peter Belden and he felt a wave of guilt assail him over not getting Simon the evidence. He reached for the phone intending to ask his son if he was okay. When he got no answer at Jay's apartment he phoned the Wheeler's. "He's on his way here with the evidence you dropped off", Trixie told him. "A cold shiver ran down his arms, "with the evidence', he repeated. "Yes, thank you so much Mr Harris". He barely felt his hands replace the receiver, Simon had the evidence and he knew damn well he had not been the one who had given to him.

"You promised me Simon", Giles swore loudly. He stomped out of his office and down the hallway to Joseph Trident. "Did you see Mr Saunders yesterday", he asked. "just the morning, the group ditched me early on", Joseph explained. "Miss Belden seemed disappointed to find no easy answers. But I believe she had something in mind. However she would not share her insight with me. I suppose it is good that Mr Saunders is there to curb any rash impulses she might have".

Giles couldn't help the splutter that came out of his mouth. Joseph looked at him curiously.

"I think I may have to arrange a personal meeting and talk over some things", Giles told him seriously.

Joseph wondered why he sounded so angry.

Trixie looked at the bent bullet like it was a poisonous snake. "I thought you might have been given the gun", she remarked. "Your father has also handled that gun Trixie which may confuse things. But hopefully our killer loaded his own weapon", Simon told her. "Do you need anything to help you with the search", Di asked curiously.

"No, I just hold the bullet and go where the sensations tell me", Simon replied. He held the bullet and closed his eyes, 'the trail is within this city ", he told them.

"Then lets get going", Jim stated. "I'll drive while you navigate", he told Simon.

They were about to leave when the doorbell sounded. Jay Morgan was let into the apartment , "you were gone when I got up this morning", he said to Simon and Dan. "Yes, I wanted to get things moving", Simon replied. He didn't add, before the police discover that part of their evidence is missing because he knew Jay was nervous enough. "Before you go out, there is something I need to tell you", Jay stated.

"Well go ahead, Simon invited. "Umm I need to talk to you alone for a second", Jay sated .

Simon pulled him off to one side while the Bob whites stared at both of them. "What, Simon whispered.

"I am fairly sure that someone was watching you last night", Jay stated. That made Simon feel very nervous. "I did get a license plate so you can check to see who it was". He placed his hand on Simons, 'be careful", he stated seriously. "Of course Jay", Simon agreed. "right everyone lets get going. We'll go out the back entrance as it is closer to my car", gosh those lies were building up he thought. But he could not risk the front entrance because of their watcher. He had no idea at this stage who that could be. But didn't really want to find out.

Nobody except for Dan seemed bothered by his statements. Simon took a good look at the street before going for his car. So far he did not spot any watchers. He continued on to the car.

They were soon all settled inside. "Oh Mr Saunders I forgot to say that Mr Harris rang for you just a while ago", Trixie told him softly. "I thanked him for giving you that evidence".

Why that remark caused him to go rather pale Trixie had no idea. Simon had this horrible feeling his father was going to pay him a visit very soon. But he would find him gone . "Right Jim I am going to tell you where to go", he might as well just concentrate on the task in front of him. Concentrating on the bullet again he could feel a sensation of warmth leading him onward.

They had driven for almost 1 hour when he told Jim to pull over. The sensation was now like a burning fire meaning they were reaching their target. He opened his eyes and the hand holding the bullet and took a look at their surroundings. "We are there", he told the others.

Trixie looked at the street. "It's not what I expected, she stated. "Just what did you expect Trix", Jim chastised, "some gangsters hideout or something". "This is so normal, Honey agreed as she looked at the row of neat and tidy looking houses. This was obviously a reasonably well off neighbourhood. "Yes well normal people commit crimes too", Dan reminded them.

"Our killer lives in that house", Simon told them pointing to a lovely blue hued bungalow.

"So what next Trix", Di asked as she looked at the house ."We stay out here until he comes out, then we take photos of him. We will need to find out who he is", Trixie told them.

"How is that going to help us Trix", Jim challenged." Mr Saunders has brought us here but we still need to find evidence."

Trixie offered Jim a glare . He did not support her ideas as much as he used to. That was of course because he was jealous about her relationship with Dan. She was offended by that, afterall Jim also liked someone else. "I am aware of that Jim", she told him rather coldly. "We will have to do the same as the police would, find a reason for this guy to commit the crime."

She turned to Simon, "I am going on the probability that the attempt to steal the baseball memorabilia was planned."The fact the collection was advertised in the local papers as being at the stadium leads me to believe this."

"My next observation would be that if he planned to steal the collection then he must have had a buyer."

Simon was looking rather impressed. "So we just find out who our suspect has been meeting", Di asked.

"There would not be many people who handle the sale of illegally obtained baseball cards", Trixie guessed. "They'd only be worth something to a collector".

"That would depend on if he planned to sell the whole collection or just offload certain cards a few at a time", Simon told her. "If he was going to only offload a few cards then there would be no buyer".

Trixie frowned not liking the sound of that. "I think he'd only risk a crime like that for a huge payout", she countered. "That makes more sense especially because he was prepared to kill for that collection".

"Well it is worth several million", Simon told them. "So we look for someone who was going to buy the cards from our killer", Trixie stated. "They may not admit to that as it might make them an accessory", Simon warned. "I will tell them we are just interested in our killer", Trixie swore.

Jim swallowed, "so we are making bargins with criminals now", he stated. Trixie turned her firey gaze upon him, "my father is innocent Jim Frayne and yes I am prepared to overlook some indiscretion on the part of others to prove that. The authorities do the same sometimes. It is the big fish who is of interest".

Deciding this was a battle he could not win Jim backed off. "There is our big fish", Simon remarked glancing toward the house. Trixie saw a man of about 30 begin to water his garden. He looked so ordinary, about 5 ft 11 dressed in tidy jeans and an Elvis tee shirt. 'Are you 100 percent positive that is him", she asked Simon. Simon could feel a very warm sensation when he looked at the man. He was definitely the one who had loaded the bullet in the gun. When he concentrated harder he could feel something else that chilled him, the sense of death upon the man. "It is him", he told Trixie in a soft shocked whisper.

Trixie wanted to rip the car door open run across to that man and call him every horrible name she could think of. She settled for hitting the side of the car hard instead. They had to establish who this man was before they could begin to solve the crime.

Getting out the camera, Trixie began to get photos of the man. "Maybe Mr Harris can help us with the identification", she suggested to Simon. Simon closed his eyes, how was he ever going to walk into his fathers office and expect help . His father must guess what he had done and would not be impressed. Simon doubted he 'd try and arrest him or anything. But he also had no desire to step one foot into the lions den. "Maybe we can find out some other way", he suggested. "If Mr Harris helps out to much it might look like the FBI is interested in the case. That may make things worse for your father".

Trixie didn't think things could get much worse but conceded that perhaps the added attention might not be beneficial. "Anybody in the area could tell us who he is", Honey suggested. "We could say we were interested in buying his house or something".

"That's a good plan Honey, "Trixie complemented. "Why don't we take the camera to those shops we passed not long ago and get the film developed. Then we can start asking questions".

They were about to drive off when the door to the house opened again and two children came running out. "Daddy, Daddy " they laughed. As Trixie watched their killer scooped the children up and kissed them soundly.

"He's a father", a shocked Di unnecessarily stated. "Yes and when we convict him he'll go to prison for a long time",Dan said softly. 'He's a killer",Trixie stated fiercely, "goodness knows what he might do".

The man gave his children another kiss and they snuggled into his arms. Even though she was still angry another part of Trixie also felt compassion for those children. Their lives would be affected because of this. She felt a tear run down her face. This was the reality of detective work, sometimes you had to split up families. The career she had once dreamed of no longer seemed so bright, to save her family she had to ruin the lives of another.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- proof

John Tandy was wondering if he had misjudged Saunders. He'd been sitting outside Jay Morgans apartment complex for awhile now and seen no sign of his target.

That indicated that he might just have realized he had someone watching him. John was just deciding whether he should go back to HQ when he saw a very familiar face approach the building. He could tell Giles Mangan was angry by the way he walked, a tense stomp where the feet his the ground hard. Wondering what his boss was doing here John settled in to watch.

Jay opened the door then backed off hurriedly as the angry looking man pushed passed him. He felt a little afraid . "Who are you, he demanded. "Where is he", demanded Giles looking about the apartment.

"Where is who", Jay asked forcing his voice into a calm manner. "Simon",came the reply. "He went out without telling me where he was going", Jay replied. "Are you sure",Giles reached forward and grabbed the unsuspecting Jay around the collar. He saw fear enter his eyes but did not let his grip slacken.

"He's gone out that's all I know", Jay hurriedly got out. 'When will he be back", Giles demanded fiercely.

"I don't know",Jay stated. "I suppose you don't know what he is doing", Giles growled. Jay did know that but was not about to tell this man. His silence though told Giles all he needed to know.

Putting one hand into his pocket Giles slipped out his badge. "I want to know why Trixie Belden seems to think I gave him evidence from her fathers case", he asked

Jay swallowed hard and tried to keep himself calm. He was going to try to convince this agent that Simon was not involved. He still felt guilty about yielding information about Peter Belden so quickly and was determined not to repeat that mistake. "I don't know what you are talking about", he lied.

"Really, well I know I never gave him that evidence", Giles stormed. "So I want to ask him where the hell he got it from."

A feeling of panic was creeping over Jay now. He was sure Simon was in very deep trouble. But he was just as sure he was not telling this FBI agent anything. "Look,sir, I don't know anything about this", he statedfirmly. Giles stared him right in the face not believing one word. However Jay was not the one he hadan issue with so he growled, "fine, take that attitude. But know I will be back to ask him myself later".

He let Jay go and stormed back out of the apartment . John Tandy watched him go and wondered if it had been a very short visit or if Saunders was not there. He decided on the latter and thought up what his next move should be. Obviously Saunders had done something and daddy dearest was very mad. But he was not going to get his own son into trouble. John smiled, that would be his downfall. He would find out what Saunders had done. The only thing he was involved in at the moment was the Belden case. He knew the Belden girl and her friends were in the City as well. So Saunders was obviously helping them.

Okay so his starting point would be the NYPD where he'd talk to the officers in charge of the case. He didn't really know what he expected to find but needed some place to start. With that he mind he set off for the 100th precinct.

"There"s a fed asking questions about Belden", Nigel Morris told his partner. Carl Branston scowled,"can't the Feds stay out of our cases. I don't see anything here that would interest him".

He made his way to the front desk and greeted his guest rather sourly. John decided that his friendly persona would work very well here. "Good morning Detective", he smiled. "I am just wondering if I might review your notes on the Belden case". Carl was determined not to be charmed by this man, "why', he asked bluntly. John grinned inwardly deciding he might as well stir the waters a little, "I am not interested in Belden himself, just one of his friends, a Mr Saunders', he stated.

Carl raised an eyebrow, "well he's one tough cookie, was not going to volunteer any information on Belden and stood up to pressure very well". That told John Tandy not a lot. "He's involved in something and I thought reviewing the Belden case might give me a place to start", Tandy told the detectives. Carl decided that looking at he might as well give the agent what he wanted." Here's the information". John looked over the notes on the Belden case. It seemed that it was fairly open and shut. "Are you looking for other suspects", he asked. Instead of giving him a short answer, Carl Branston sighed, "Saunders is admanent Belden did not do it but the evidence is really against him at this stage."

All that told John was that Saunders was not going to give up easily. But how did him sneaking around acting all suspicious come into this case. "Can I see everything related to the Belden case",he asked.

That caused the detectives to study him more deeply obviously doubting that he had no interest in Peter Belden.

"I don't plan to involve myself in your case gentlemen, he assured them, He leant close to them, "Saunders seems very clever but if I can catch him I'd give you guys some credit".I just need to see anything he has been involved in". Carl and Nigel looked at each other then shrugged, 'alright you can look". They gave him signed piece of paper with the case number on it. "This will allow you access to the evidence. Naturally it has to stay in the room and a detective will be present at all times", Carl told him. "Of course, John agreed. He was taken to the large evidence room where a detective disappeared down an aisle looking for his evidence.

It took him a whole 5 minutes to come back with a large plastic bag. "Everything you need is in there", he stated. John tipped out the evidence and went through it looking for something that might tell him what Saunders was up to. He was going methodically through the list of the items when something rather startling struck him, the bullet was missing. This was a crucial piece of evidence but its absence would not stop a trial so John Tandy did not think it was relevant.

Anyway surely Saunders could not have obtained the evidence. But the memory of him dressed head to toe in a black cat burglar outfit stuck in his mind. Tandy looked around evaluating the precincts security, Saunders would have to be a master criminal to get in and out of here undetected. He swallowed think that he inadvertantly might have told the detectives the truth, Saunders really was a clever criminal. At the moment there was no proof he'd ever been in the presinct so John decided to keep the knowledge of the missing evidence to himself. It was just possible he could catch Saunders with the evidence on him. Thinking deeply he wondered what Saunders had hoped to achieve by taking the bullet. He was missing something here and that bothered him.

He decided to step up his observation of the skater. "Thank you ,I have seen enough," he told the detective. Leaving the precinct moments later a now excited John Tandy could feel that the ultimate revenge on Giles Mangan would be arresting his son.

Trixie looked at the photos of the killer. "Now we need to find out who this guy is". She had been up and down the sidewalk looking at all the shops and had picked one out. "Mr Saunders will you go in there and pretend to be interesting in buying our killers house", she requested.

Simon looked over at the shop," why there", he asked. 'Because it has two woman assistants in their twenties", she said meaningfully. That meant of course that she wanted him to go in there and flirt with them. He scowled at her then straightened his face into a charming smile, "alright, I'll do it".

Entering the shop he noticed both shop assistants look toward the door. Probably they usually just glanced to see who it was then looked away. Now though both of them were wide eyed as they looked him up and down in definite appreciation. "Well honey, umm I mean sir what can I do for you", the younger blonde assistant asked. "I have just been driving around looking at houses in the area", he made himself grin at them. "I might settle down here and find the right woman to start a family with".

He made a point of slowly looking over both of them from head to toe as though assessing their eligibility for that role.

Both woman turned rather pink. "Well there is no real estate agent here, sweetie umm Sir. I think you'd have to go into the city for that", the blonde one suggested. "Oh I was hoping to skip the agencies and go for a private sale. I saw the perfect home on my way here. It had this back yard that was perfect for a whole brood of kids", Simon gave them the assessing look again. "I love kids", that was the older darker one trying to stake her claim. She got a very nasty look from the other assistant . He decided he better get down to finding out the name before he started a fight between the two women. "It was a powder blue house number 234, of three hundred and twenty second street", he stated. "Ahh that would be Mr Roland Cole", the brunette told him. "I doubt he' d want to sell but you could find out. I may even be able to arrange an introduction, if you'd join me for coffee." Now the blondes scowl deepened, "you don't even know him. But I do", she stated.  
>"It'd be better to have that coffee with me honey", she stated. "What do you mean I don't know him of course I do. You just want to get your hooks into another man I like", the brunette yelled.<p>

That started a yelling match during which Simon sneaked out the door. "Well who is he", Trixie asked.

Simon told her. "Now we have to find out who'd buy stolen baseball memorabilia", Trixie remarked.

"You could ask Jay about that. He knows all the legitimate buyers and perhaps one of them knows those who are not so legitimate", Simon suggested. He knew he had to offer that information even though returning to Jay's and potentially meeting his father was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Then lets go", Trixie stated.

They were nearly back to Jays when Simon decided not to be a coward and seek out his father. It would be better if they yelled at each other when the bobwhite weren't present.

"Drop Dan and I off at the Harris building", he asked. Jim followed his request.

He wondered what his initial greeting would be and he didn't have to wait long to find out. "Well if it isn't my son the thief", Giles remarked. Dan felt offended on behalf of his father and told his grandfather, "it was my idea". Giles face darkened, "oh that makes it so much better", he stated sarcastically.

"You broke your word Simon", Giles raised his voice. "Not only that you risked getting your own son into trouble by including him in your plans. Good grief I never thought you could be that stupid".

Simon just stood there letting him rant on. "Aren't you going to say anything, Giles demanded. He scowled deeply, " I suppose you think I am going to cover for you". That comment made Dan feel anxious but it was his fathers next words that truly shocked him.

"You can't prove a thing". That made Giles turn rather red, "what", he demanded. "Do you really think I'd go through with it if I could not avoid getting caught", Simon told him firmly not backing down or conceding an inch. Now Giles was turning pale,"so you are actually very experienced at this sort of thing and have anticipated everything", he growled sarcastically.

Dan wondered how Giles could even believe such a thing. His anger was fueling a lot of comments he'd probably regret later. However Dan felt himself also go rather pale when his father answered the question. "Yes", Simon said calmly. Giles eyes were bulging, "did you just say yes", he spluttered in disbelief. "That means you've done this before".

Simon just gave him a nod leaving both Dan and Giles wondering if they really knew him at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- motive

While Simon was shocking Dan and his father Trixie was asking Jay Morgan for help in locating a person who might have intended to buy a stolen baseball collection.

"I'll ask Monty", Jay told her. He took them all to a little store filled with baseball cards and other memorabilia . Jim got a little side tracked looking at the stock while the girls asked the questions. "We are looking for someone who'd buy stolen cards", Trixie asked Monty. The man stared in disbelief at her before looking over at Jay for confirmation. "This is not something a young lady should do", Monty stated firmly after receiving a nod from Jay. Trixie didn't care what he thought, she just wanted answers.

"It's very important as it might help my father avoid a long prison term", she stated. Monty bit his lip, "alight but I do this reluctantly. The man I am sending you to see is not the nicest person, if you know what I mean". Trixie could not be put off by that. "Just tell me where to go", she told him firmly.

They got a location and set off.

Giles Mangan had slumped in his chair in shock. But still managed to glare at his son. "You did not think of everything", he countered. "Because you lied to Miss Belden about how you got the evidence. She could be the one that would get you into trouble".

Simon didn't look worried Dan noted. "You mean you could be the one who got me into trouble if you did not confirm that story", Simon retorted. "The official records at the station state the evidence was moved a couple of times. It'd be so easy for something to get lost that way". Dan was staring, 'how'd you know that", he asked. "Because I made sure that's what the records did say that's why", his father answered. Looking over at Giles Simon asked, "so are you really going to tell NYPD what I did." He looked calmly into his fathers eyes. Giles held his gaze measure for measure. A chill assailed him as he realized that his son could quite easily use his gifts to influence his mind as well. But he'd chosen not to do that and that indicated that he had a high level of trust in him. He sighed and admitted, "no of course I'm not going to tell anyone. But Simon you lie much too easily. I believed when you said you don't know how to do stupid things like breaking and entering". "It wasn't a lie dad, I don't. But someone else always does", he shot Dan a look.

"I never really want to use my gifts at all. But as usual sometimes things just happen. "It started when I was 18. I began to use my abilities to help others like Peter. People who were innocent of crimes but could not prove it. I'd search out evidence for them ". As I said it is easier to find things than it is people. All I needed was something relevant to the case." I kept it up when I got back with Patty. But because of the risks I kept the knowledge from Dan . Eventually though I decided it was too dangerous to continue." The last thing I wanted was for the wrong type of people to find out what I could do. I would never break the law for my own gain father", Simon swore."But I can't stand by and let people I know are innocent get convicted ".That is the curse of having a gift like mine I suppose."

Giles let out a breath, 'this was not what he'd expected to hear". But the more he thought about it the less surprising it became. Simon had learnt to fight injustice at a young age. But he still had a lot of questions. "Who did you work for", he asked. Simon had expected that question andknew the answer was not a comforting one. "They weren't anyone official father", he stated, they fought these types of battles for personal reasons". Giles knew exactly what he was saying, "in other words they were vigilantes" , he remarked. Giving a nod Simon settled himself deeper in the chair. "They were fighting against Caruso and others like him" .Dad I knew I could trust them." Finding himself now on the losing end of this battle Giles stated, 'I understand your reasons Simon, but have to admit I find the way you use that gift of yours a little frightening". "You wouldn't be the only one", Simon look at Dan who had yet to say much. "But father working for the FBI gives you a type of power as well. I know that you are prepared to bend the rules to fight for what you believe in".Giles had to admit that was true. But it was still a blow to find out that after fighting against Simon ever becoming like him, he was actually years too late.

"You both have to trust that I know what I am doing all will always think carefully about how I use my gifts", Simon concluded. He looked over at Dan who looked a little like he was fighting some sort of internal battle. Finally Dan spoke, "I have been afraid of what you can do". But I guess it doesn't make you a different person", he finally decided. "I suppose I did things that shocked you as well".

"You did Dan, but you were helping the right side this time", he told him gathering him into his arms and squeezing tight. Dan did not resist relaxing in the comfort of his fathers arms. Giles did not feel excluded from their warmth. "Well I suppose all I can do now it help you", he decided. Simon breathed a sigh of relief

"What do you want", the voice demanded. Trixie could not see the man who had called out but guessed that was just part of the plan. 'I want information", 'she yelled back. "About what kid", the man sounded both intreged and suspicious. "If anyone approached you to ask about selling stolen baseball cards", Trixie yelled back. "That is a dangerous question kid", the man warned. "I am not interested in you, or what you do", Trixie assured him. She could feel the man's eyes evaluating them, even though she could not see him. "If Morgan is here then this must be about what happened at the stadium", the man suggested.

"Yes ",Jay acknowledged. "You'd have to be stupid to handle merchandise that hot", growled the man. "Yes, agreed Trixie, "but before the collection was associated with murder,did you offer anyone money ".

There was silence and Trixie began to wonder if the man had gone. "Please help us, Honey pleaded, "my friends father stands accused of the murder. But he is innocent".

"Nobody has approached me", the man finally answered. Trixie felt disappointment fill her,"what about others who do this sort of thing. Has anyone approached them".

"I am the only one who would know how to offload a collection like that", the man told them. "So perhaps he was going to contact me after the theft. But as I said once murder was associated with that collection I would not have touched it, even if he'd given to me. He was a fool to kill that guard as it dropped his chances of a sale to absolute zero".

"I am sorry I cannot offer you more information". The man sounded genuine but that didn't help Trixie . Once again she'd hit a brick wall . She had a killer who she could not tie to the crime.

All the way back to the apartment she thought deeply going over everything she knew so far in her mind.

When they got inside they were surprised to find Simon and Dan had brought Jonathan Harris with him.

"I have decided to help you out", he told them.""This is not offical help you understand though I will use the agencies resources". He looked over at Trixie,"but young lady I am not going to provide the answers. If you really want a make a career for yourself then you have to be the one to tell me where to search." "Trixie nodded taking up the challenge, she already had some ideas. "Alright we know his name so can you trace his movements". "To a certain degree", Giles answered. "I can trace him through his phone, car, or any plastic cards he owns. But cannot trace anything he purchased with cash." "Gosh that's a little scary that you can do that",Di reflected. "Yes", Giles acknowledged. He brought up the information on Roland Cole on his lap top. "He has no previous convictions", he told them.

Digesting that knowledge Trixie asked, "can you me what he's been doing over the last say 6 months".

She watched as a huge list was revealed and heard the others gasp. She guessed they were thinking that this was an impossible task. But she had an idea and was going to see where it led." There's the record of the purchase of the ticket to the baseball game", she tapped the screen. "So he was there, but so were thousands of others", Jim told her. He got the Belden death glare again. Trixie scanned the screen, "this reveals the man's history,even telling us what types of programs he has purchased to watch on television."That's hardly relevant", Di told her. "Ah but it is Di. Take a look, he's been buying wrestling and boxing programs but there is no reference to any baseball games. Plus look here, he bought a John Cena t shirt but has never bought anything associated with baseball. This was also the first game he attended."

Honey was following Trixie's logic, "it's a little strange that he chose to go to the game if he had no interest in the sport",she agreed. "Yes, but he went there to commit a crime", Jim argued. "A crime to do with baseball. If he had no knowledge of the sport then he would not even know what one of those cards was worth. It seems to me it'd be easier for him just to take money from the safe than try to sell a specialized item", Trixie told Jim firmly . Dan grinned at Trixie and reached over to give her hand a squeeze, "you are doing well so far Trix", he told her. "I agree", Giles confirmed." But all this thought is leading somewhere Miss Belden".

"So lets hear your theory". "What if he never had any intention of stealing that baseball memoriabilia. He could have just smashed the glass to make it look like that's what he was going to do." I think it is possible he went to that game for another reason, to kill that security guard".

Once again it was Jim who had a problem with that theory. "Come on Trixie if he wanted to kill the guy it'd be easier to break into his house one night".

Trixie was about to offer another challenge when Dan saved her the trouble. "Would it really be easier Jim. Neighbours are usually noisy people and tend to notice things like cars they don't know or strange people lurking about. There were thousands of people in that stadium but he could guarantee thay would all be too busy watching the game to notice what was happening elsewhere. He would be long gone before anyone realised and is obviously clever enough to make sure he was never suspected". Trixie gave him a greatful smile for supporting her theory.

"But it means it was not just a random killing", Honey whispered. "Roland Cole is a cold blooded calculating killer". "Yes and who knows what he'd do if he's knows we are on to him", Jim warned.

He glared over at Simon, "if Mr Saunders or Mr Harris and not going to say it I will. This is getting way to dangerous Trixie. You have to stop investigating this now". He could see her stubborn look beginning but knew what to say to convince her. "You parents are dealing with enough. They don't need to hear about you getting hurt as well. So I am going to insist you stop". He pointed at Simon and Jonathan, "you need to support me in this as Trixies safety is your responsibilty".

He crossed his arms and glared daring for them to disagree.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- web of lies

"Jim this has nothing to do with you", Trixie told him firmly." My mom and dad gave me permission to do this and they must have known there'd be risks." Jim glared at her, "my problem is that sometimes you don't think before you act. This guy is dangerous Trixie you need to be careful". He turned to Giles and Simon and you two need to keep her out of danger", he chastised. Giles calmly faced him, "it will never get any easier Mr Frayne. This is what life is like if you choose to be involved in law enforcement. You put yourself and the others you care about in danger. I spent years not admitting I even had a son in order to keep him safe." Jim's eyebrows shot up,"you have a son a well as a daughter", he asked.

"Yes I do Jim,so I know about the urge to keep others safe", Giles told him". "Do you ever see your son", Honey asked compassionately."Yes I do now", Giles told her. Looking seriously at Jim, he added, "for awhile my own son hated me, that was the price I was prepared to pay to keep him safe. Maybe sometimes the price is to high Jim". He itched to turn and take Simon's hands and publicly acknowledge his parentage. But he also had the dilemma that daughter Kelly thought he really was Jonathan Harris. "I love both my children Jim. But know I can't keep them safe from everything. But you also have my promise that Trixie will not directly challenge this man. This has more to do with age than anything else." Jim nodded satisfied by his answer. Looking over at Mr Saunders he noticed a tear in the corner of his eyes. Of course Mr Saunders could identify with what Mr Harris was saying as he had a biological father who had obviously never acknowledged his existence. "Family means a lot to me as well Jim", Simons voice was quiet but carried a chill. "I know what its like to feel like you have lost those you love".

"Know that I will look after Trixie like she was my own daughter", he swore. Jim finally relaxed, "thank you", he stated. Trixie sighed, "now that's over can we get back to trying to prove Roland Cole guilty", she pleaded. "Yes Trixie we can", Giles offered her a smile. "So what next". "We need to find a link between Roland Cole and our guard, Trixie stated. "The guards name was Michael Ford and he too had no record".

"He'd been employed by Radion Security for 2 years and had a solid background", Giles reported." I'll start to trace his movements and background and see if I can get a link with Cole. It'll take awhile though."

Trixie watched as he input data into his laptop. Honey and Di got up to make everyone some drinks. They were nearly finished when the apartments buzzer sounded and Jay crossed through the kitchen to answer it. "Hey Jay, I thought I'd just drop by and see you all", came a familiar voice. Jay pushed the button to let the guest into the apartment then went to announce their presence to the others. He really had no idea what his reaction was going to be when he stated, "Simon your fathers here".

"What", Simon spluttered. Dan went a little pale. Jay stared at both of them, "what on earth is the matter with you two", he asked. "Nothing", Simon replied lamely, "I just wasn't expecting him that's all."

Jay suddenly thought that Simon might not want his father to know he was helping the FBI. '"You could talk to him out in the kitchen", he said helpfully. 'Thanks Jay, I'll go see him now", With Dan following behind Simon went out into the kitchen.

He found his father picking up a cup of freshly made coffee. "I thought I'd come by and see Trixie and ask if she needs anything", Greg told his son. He of course knew about Peter being arrested and that Simon was helping Trixie out. "I'm sure she'll appreciate that dad", Simon told him while desperately trying to keep his voice calm. His father though seemed to pick something up, "why do you look like you did years ago when I caught you stealing cake", he asked his son. "I have been helping Trixie with her fathers case", Simon responded. "Yes I know that…."Greg paused as realization hit, "what kind of help are you talking about", he asked seriously. "You know", was all Simon said. "Heck Simon I thought you stopped that years ago", Greg remarked undersatnding immediately what his son was talking about. Dan figured he knew Simon's past better than he did. He noted Greg did not sound angry about what Simon was doing, more like resigned.

"Peter is my friend dad", Simon reminded him. "Yes I know that son. But how are you getting the information you need to work things out. You haven't got back in contact with old sources have you", he asked nervously. Simon could at least reassure him about that, "I have never heard from them again", he swore. "You mean the vigilantes", Dan clarified. "Yes", Simon told him. Greg just cast Dan a look. "I filled him in on some of my past adventures", Simon stated. "Alright, but you didn't answer my question son who is helping you", Greg pressed. Dan was looking like he was about to freak out leading Greg to conclude, "by Dan's reaction I'd have to guess it was official channels. I never thought you'd ever risk that", Greg remarked. "Well he is official but he's not telling the agency what he's doing", Simon replied.

"He's not going to tell them about me either". "That's a lot of trust son", Greg replied mildly. "Who are we talking about". "Jonathan Harris", Simon replied. "Oh yes, I know who he is", Greg replied. "He's in there now using his agency contacts to trace our killers movements", Simon added. "Indeed well I hope you find what you need without having to do anything….umm drastic", Greg insisted. Simon didn't bother to say he'd already stolen evidence because that would only upset his father. "I'll be careful", he said instead. "Good ", Greg acknowledged. He stayed on a stool sipping his coffee for awhile then asked to see Trixie. Simon led him into the living area. He noted Giles did not even look up from the laptop. "We have excluded all the common areas of contact like going to the same school, growing up in the same neighbor and that type of thing", Trixie was telling everyone. "We have to look for more obscure links now".

She looked up and smiled at Greg, "nice to see you again Mr Saunders", she stated. "I came to see if you needed anything, Greg told her. "That's very nice of you, Trixie told him. "At the moment we are fine".

Greg cast a look over at Jonathan, " I trust Mr Harris will exercise caution with your safety", he stated. "We have already been over that", Trixie told him. "Oh", Greg replied. "Hmm it seems that the only link I can find at the moment is through a restaurant ", Giles remarked as he continue to ignore Greg.

"Well that's not that unusual surely. Perhaps they just like the same food", Di remarked. "It is unusual Di when neither of them live near that restaurant and there are probably dozens of eating places nearer. So why did they pick that place", Trixie asked

"A meeting in a place where neither would be recognized", Dan suggested. "A strong possibility", Giles replied. "So we can go to this restaurant and show both our killer and the guards photo and ask a few questions", Trixie suggested. "We can go there for dinner", Giles replied. "Well if you have nothing to do in the meantime I'd like to have a word with you",Greg asked Giles pointedly. Looking like his worst nightmare had descended Simon went rather pale. Giles didn't look particularly worried just saying "of course Mr Saunders, shall we go in the kitchen".

The two got up and went into the kitchen with Giles closing the door firmly after him.

"Well" he challenged Greg . "Just what the hell are you doing hanging around my son. You gave me your word Giles", Greg warned harshly. His voice was not raised but he was only keeping it down by pure effort. Giles looked down, "I know I promised you Greg. But I guess I found it a little too hard to stay away. I want to see both my son and Grandson.'

"I take it they both know who you are then", Greg asked. "Yes", Giles acknowledged. He could see Greg was upset by that by the way his face changed. "Look it hasn't been an easy ride Greg. Simon wanted to hit me at first", he told him. "But now you seem all cozy. Especially if you are helping him. What next Giles, is he going to join the FBI", Greg demanded. "No, Greg he is not. Don't worry I am looking out for him", Giles replied. "We don't need to be enemies Greg", he concluded hopefully.

Greg shook his head, "I just knew this was going to happen from that first time we met years ago. You were another secret I kept from my son," Greg stated. "Now he's keeping the fact he knows from me". All these lies will never end, Giles and that's the really sad part about all of this." They are both old enough to decide for themselves Greg", Giles told him pointedly

"Yes but there are still more secrets out there Giles and they are much more dangerous ones. I am having second thoughts about agreeing to keeping those secrets", Greg admitted. Giles reached forward and grabbed him, "if you say something now both of them may be in danger for the rest of their lives. I am not doing this for nothing Greg. I love my son and grandson and want them to be safe. So sorry if you can't handle the love part." He kept his gaze on Greg who finally dropped his eyes and admitted, "if Simon has forgiven you then there is nothing I can do about that. I just don't like what we are doing"."It's under control Greg, you have my word. Neither Simon or Dan will get hurt. I won't let them", Giles made that fiercely definite.

"Good because if anything does happen I will come looking for you", Greg growled. It was very definitely a threat and by the look on Greg's face Giles knew he was serious. "If anything does happen you won't have to look for me Greg. We'll go somewhere and you can hit me all you like because I'll deserve it",Giles stated." I promise you when this is over we will confess everything to him." Greg closed his eyes, "I suppose I will trust you this one last time. But please promise me this is it Giles. No more deception."

"This is it Greg, you have my word."But please don't come and do this again", Giles insisted. "I won't", Greg promised.

They both went back out of the kitchen to join the others who were looking through the phone book .

Simon had tried hard not to be nervous about his two fathers conversing just guessing Greg was trying to reassure himself that Giles was not going to tell the FBI about him. He noted that both men seemed a little tense with each other but he guessed that was natural.

Trixie interrupted his thoughts by announcing, "We have found the restaurant and will ring in awhile to book dinner".

Giles slid into a comfortable chair noting that Greg did not seemed inclined to leave. He went and sat across the room as close to Simon as he could get. It was a slient message that said clearly, "he's my son". Jay chatted quietly to Greg. Then stopped mid conversation to remind Simon, "hey Sy, remember about that car I saw."

Simon had forgotten and turned to Giles. "Jay saw a car parked outside for a long period and thought the driver could be watching us." He got a license plate."

Giles tapped the number into DMV and found his fingers freezing on the keyboard. "It's an agency car", he stated . "Agency, how can that be", Simon asked. Looking over at him Giles noted his eyes seemed a little darker green, a sign of trouble. "Nobody knows I am helping you", he stated. "But I did warn you about Tandy and it seems he is the one keeping watch.'

"The former director, Trixie queried, "why's he watching us".

Giles did not answer that question just telling her, "I will sort it out has nothing to do with your fathers case". Trixie accepted that and Giles was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Simon asked,"is something else going on". Trust his son to be that perceptive. Normally he'd lie but unfortunately Simon would know. "Yes, there is something going on. But I can say nothing more. Just stay away from John Tandy all of you", Giles warned.

Trixie raised an eyebrow. That sounded quite curious, almost like there was another mystery to solve.

But she knew Giles Mangan was not about to share anything. She just hoped that this new mystery would not get in the way proving her father innocent.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The same dream had played like a bad movie over and over every time he closed his eyes.

Answers to his questions still eluded him and he felt like he'd never move on. Helen , Brian , Mart and Bobby all sat at table with him giving the illusion of a normality. But the empty seat at the end shattered that illusion. Trixie obviously had no answers either. Helen got up from the table and moved past him touching him gently on the shoulder as he passed. He could feel the hot sensation of her breath upon his neck .

Then suddenly it was as though he was in that room at the stadium again. The squeaking of rubber soles against the floor stopped and he could see a figure just in front of him. The person was so close that hot breath hit his cheek. But he could not see the man as a dark mask covered his face. Feeling terror well up inside him he'd had put out his hands palms out in a lame attempt at defense. A gloved hand with a gun in it had reached toward him. In that instance he thought he was going to die and had made a desparate grab for the weapon. The other mans hand had tightened on the gun. Feeling his hands slip Peter remembered his fingers tightening upon the hd used all his strength to push the gun upward as he tried to take it from the man. Then came the sound that imprinted upon his brain, a loud detonation a he unwillingly squeezed the trigger. The shock of the shot had paralyzed him for a few seconds allowing the man to slip passed him. The door opened and closed within seconds. He remembered standing there trying to understand what had just happened. His next memory was of being surrounded by police. "Peter honey what is it", he heard Helens voice through his fog. Reaching out he took her hand and grabbed it like an anchor, "I remember", he told her.

Trixie had expected to get straight to the business of asking questions upon arrival at the Restuaramt. So she was surprised to see Joseph Trident was joining them. His first words drove all thought of questions from her mind. "Your father had remembered what happened", Joseph remarked.

He went through Peters description of events. "So dad fired into the air", Trixie exclaimed. That does not explain what happened to the bullet. Jospeh sighed, "actually it does, there is an air conditioning duct on the roof and the bullet must have got sucked into that. We have having it disassembled but we still may not find the bullet. "I am sorry". Joseph expected Trixie to cry and was surprised when she did not.

"At least we have a suspect", she sighed

Joseph raised his eyebrows, "you have a suspect", he repeated with a stunned voice. Suddenly realizing that the lawyer would want full details Trixie found herself going silent. "We came by some information through which we pin pointed a man named Roland Cole" ,Giles explained deciding it was a true enough statement. "That's good work as I know the authorities have not moved passed Peter. Have you got enough to cast doubt on his arrest", Joseph asked.

"Not at this stage. We choose this restaurant as an information gathering place", Giles told him.

"Then ask away", Joseph stated. Deciding he was going to stick around, Trixie waited until a waiter approached then pulled out the two photos. "We are wanting to know anything about these two men", she asked. The waiter glanced at the photos then back at the group silently evaluating them. "There might be a bit of money in it for you", Giles suggested getting out his wallet and pulling out bills.

Trixie waited for the waiters expression to change to one of greed but it remained set and focused, "save your money I have not seen either of them before", he replied. "What about other staff", Trixie asked, "can we talk to them." The waiter glared, 'this is a restaurant young lady not a place of gossip. If you did not come here to eat then you must leave", he held his gaze firmly on her own. "We will be ordering ", Giles interjected. "Good" the waiter replied as he turned and left. "We can ask for the manager he may be able to help us", Trixie remarked. Simon looked over at Joseph Trident and decided his presence should not stop him telling Trixie something important.

"You should know he was lying when he said he's never seen our subjects". Joseph Trident stared at him for that comment and he defended himself by saying , "instinct remember". Folding his arms across his chest Joseph shook his head he was not about to accept that comment this time." If you have instincts like that then you must be a profiler", he guessed. "Yes he is", Giles responded deciding Josephs theory woked well enough. "But he has no wish to make it a profession".

"We need to get that waiter to tell us what he knows" ,Trixie interruped. "Yes and we need to be quick as he just might decide to run off", Giles warned. He got up out of his chair, "I'll do the health inspector thing and go into the kitchens to makes sure he cannot go out that way.". "I'll go find a back door and watch that, Simon remarked. "Joseph stay here with them and watch the front door. Also watch that none of them sneak off, he threw both Dan and Trixie a look when he said that. "Dad he might be dangerous", Dan warned. "I can handle it Dan", Simon assured him.

John Tandy was sitting in his car watching the restaurant . He was being more careful with his surveillance now that Giles had joined the group. But there was no way he was going to back off completely. Figuring it might actually be a little boring sitting out here half the night he got out of his car and stood in a shadowed area of the street. He was on hand to observe the back door of the restaurant open and a man come hurtling out. Seconds later he saw Saunders come out the same door and run after the man. Carefully creeping closer he watched as Saunders grabbed hold of the man.

The man put one hand in his pocket came out with a knife and waved it at Saunders. Tandy felt his heart beat more rapidly as he watched. Normally he would have doubted that Saunders could deal with a knife wheedling man but he had beaten a very experienced gang member. John guessed he was about to find out how. 'Just drop it ", Saunders was saying. Tandy thought that was ridiculous , of course the man was not just going to drop the knife. Indeed he waved it about and moved closer to Saunders. "Drop it now", Saunders was making no effort to defend himself just staring at the man.

Moving across slightly John Tandy found himself watching as a strange expression passed over the mans face. It literally went blank and the hand holding the knife lowered. "Drop it on the ground", Saunders ordered. The man complied. "Turn around and walk back to the restaurant. Once there you will tell us everything you know". To his profound shock the man obeyed this suggestion .

Watching both the man and Saunders disappear inside John Tandy reflected upon what he'd just seen. It was almost like Saunders was using some sort of hypnotic suggestion. No wonder Giles was so protective as that ability would definitely make Saunders a candidate for recruitment.

Tandy would have to think of some way of getting hold of Saunders and he didn't really care how he achieved that aim.

"Right what is your name, demanded Giles as he sat the man Simon had dragged inside on a chair. Insteasd of a response he got a plea, "please whoever you are go away". Trixie leaned close to him, "we are not going to go away. My father could be convicted of a crime he did not commit. I want answers and I'll stay here all night if I have to".

Giles admired her fire and courage. "My name is Gary Webb", the waiter replied. "You know these two people don't you", Giles pressed showing the photographs again. The waiter closed his eyes then opened them, "alright I do", he admitted.

"Why didn't you want to talk about them, Dan asked. Gary glanced at him briefly then away, "because I know this one is dead, he pointed at Michael Ford's photo. "So did Roland Cole ever do something tha made you suspect he'd kill Ford, Giles asked. Webb shook his head, "no", he insisted. "Then why are you so scared, Giles pressed. Webb squeezed his eyes shut, "because I thought it was going to be the other way around", he told them. "Other way, what are you talking about, a confused Jim asked. "I thought that Ford would kill Cole", the man clarified.

"Why",asked Trixie. "Because that is what he did for a living, Webb told them in a hushed tone. Trixie did not understand what the man meant bt Giles did, "you mean Michael Ford was a contract killer, he asked. "Yes, I only found out by accident and was too scared to tell anyone else. I never wanted to be the mans next victim", Webb told him.

Okay so why would Ford kill Cole", Giles asked. "Well I only know from what Cole told me. He said he owed the wrong people some money and they were threatening his kids. He figured it was the only way to get them to back off", Webb replied.

Simon reflected that he heard this story before from both his former security guard Dennis Healy and from Walter Maypenny.

Both of them had been threatened by others. In Dennis's case he had been driven to be an accessory to both kidnapping and murder. In Maypenny's case he had become a recluse living far away from others.

"That was stupid as he implicated someone else who also has a family in his crime", Giles growled. "Well I doubt he expected it to happen. In fact he seemed to think it'd be easy. Just slip into the stadium while the game was on and take out Ford while he was doing his cover job."

"If you know all this then you can testify at the trial", Joseph stated. Webb shook his head," no,no, I don't want whoever paid Ford to come looking for me", he stated. "We can keep your identity a secret", Giles told him. Webb did not look that relieved by that promise.

Do you know who tht is", it was Simon who asked Webb that question. "No way, though it is someone important",Webb offered. "How did you decide that, Giles wondered. "Well you'd have to be important to afford 200 thousand dollars, that was the amount he was going to be paid, Webb answered.

"so we have to be satisfied with the little fish again, Simon growled, whoever hired Ford will get away with it. In fact he'll probably just find someone else to take the contract."

"This is something the FBI can defintely handle, Giles replied. "So now I am offically involved. I will arrange for Webb to give a statement and don't worry Trixie NYPD will know the truth as well".

Trixie gave a weak smile, "I am glad this will clear dad but Cole will lose his family instead."

"He did have a choice Trixie", Giles replied. Trixie didn't know if that really helped. "You should be proud of yourself Miss Belden, Joseph told her, you got evidence the NYPD missed. The complement really meant not alot to Trixie as it was Simon's talent that had helped them.

She began to wonder if being a detective really was a wise career choice for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14,

"I am giving you the tranquiliser gun and I want you to use it on the man I have identified", John Tandy whispered down the phone line. "Fine, I'll do it as soon as he is by himself", came back the reply.  
>"Don't stuff this up", Tandy warned his contact. "Phone me when it is done and remember to remove his cell phone so we can't be traced", he warned. "I know what to do", snapped his contact.<p>

Putting down the phone Tandy smiled, very soon Saunders would come into his possession and he was going to make good use of the abilities he possessed. Of course he would also have to find some leverage to persuade the man to go along. But if you had a family then leverage was always going to be easy. He looked at the pictures of Simon's two young daughters, "perfect", he stated.

"Well Trix by tomorrow your dad will be free", Di told her friend as they made their way back to the apartment. "Yes moms will be so happy", Trixie replied softly. She guessed she should be as well but could not shake off the fact that Roland Cole had only killed to protect his family.

Simon was having similar thought walking apart from the group. "Dad you did a good job, Dan praised picking up on his fathers mood. "Did I Dan, Once again it is not the big fish who pays", Simon retorted.

"This is so familiar and I get tired of it being that way", he grumbled. Picking up on the tone of disgust Dan pleaded. "Please don't do something stupid like going after the big fish dad. I know you could probably find out who he was if you wanted to".Simon squeezed Dan's hand, "don't worry Dan, I know my limitations. The big fish is always guarded by lots of little fish". Dan immediately looked relieved.

"Dan when you have a gift you always have to have an anchor to stop you drifting into places you should not go. Once it was your mother, now it is you , Alena and Hope", Simon told him. "

Feeling warmth fill him Dan took a tighter grip on his fathers hand, " I have been afraid of your gift for awhile dad, but it's not just because of what you did with it", he admitted. Looking over at him Simon felt compassion fill him, "I know why you are so afraid Dan. It is because you are a Saunders as well and it is a hereditary gift". Dan just nodded and looked down, "I will be your anchor as well Dan to make sure you use your gifts in appropriate ways. Though perhaps we are not off to a good start with that", Simon remarked. Almost forgetting to breathe Dan stared at his father. "Dan nobody I know can crack a state of the art security system in seconds. You have probably been using the gift for years without even realizing it", Simon told him. Finally admitting to himself that he'd held the fear that he had aquired the Saunders gift Dan found himself unable to speak. "I think the difficulty with Hope came from the fact she found out about what you could do and you were afraid she'd tell me", Simon pressed gently hoping Dan would open up.

Dan's eyes widened, "how do you know that, did she tell you", he asked. "No Dan she didn't but I knew there had been a problem and after seeing you work on that security system so easily I guessed what it was".

Sighing Dan decided he should explain , "she had locked her teddy in her toy chest then lost the key. I got it out for her without even using a piece of wire. That was when I decided there was something a little odd about that fact."

"I started to imagine developing all sorts of scary abilities and turning into somebody else entirely".

"Even though I knew you'd understand I was still afraid to talk about it. I kind of hoped it'd just go away. But I guess it's not going to", Dan sighed. "No Dan, it's not ", Simon told him. "But I'll hold onto you tight and make sure you don't fall". You mean only break into things for the good guys and not the bad ones", Dan asked bluntly. 'Simon looked at him, "if you can used what you can do to help people Dan then why not", he challenged. "We would not have gotten that evidence without your gift and probably Peter would still be in jail." But of course the choice is yours. I just happen to know that it is hard to stand back and doing nothing if you have the ability to change something", Simon said sagely. Reflecting on his words Dan knew he'd be the same as his father unable to stand by and see innocent people suffer. "I guess we are a crime fighting duo then", he decided. "As long as you don't make me wear tights", Simon stated with a smile. "No fear on that Dad", Dan said firmly.

Laughing the two of them continued toward Jays apartment leaving the others to return to the Wheelers. Reflecting over the facts of the case Simon felt old fears begin to rise. "Dan I can't shake off the feeling of Deja vu around this case. Look at the facts, during the skating competition Dennis Healy tried to kill me because his family was under threat. Now we have almost exactly the same this time the victim decided to hit back first. We were told this sort of thing is typical for the Caruzo's Dan. Only they are supposed to be all dead. My feelings are never wrong Dan", Simon concluded anxiously.

"Surely grand dad would tell us", Dan replied nervously. "Would he Dan, I am not too sure of that", Simon replied. He slipped his hand into Dan's unaware of the man who watched him through the crosshairs of a weapon. Dan bit his lip at that comment, "he cannot lie to you, Dan stated firmly. "no he can't Dan but if you know peoples abilities then you also learn ways of countering them, misdirection works well".

"I think there is a link to the past. But perhaps Dad cannot prove anything and that is why he has said nothing. He would not want me to put my head in the firing line by using my abilities", Simon stated. "You are right", Dan agreed. "I hope grand dad has it all under control".

Simon agreed with that.

A few miles away Giles and Jospeh Trident were facing a wary looking Detective Carl Branston. "We have a confession for you to hear", Giles told the detective. Looking at him sourly Carl proclaimed , "I thought the FBI had no interest in the Belden case. I guess that other agent was just spinning me a line".

"Other agent", Giles was feeling suddenly cold. "Yeah Agent Tandy took time to look over the evidence and notes on the Belden case but claimed his interest was in someone else", Carl told him.

Joseph was looking over at his pale director and wondering what was wrong, however one easy question brought forth an unexpected answer. "Who was he interested in".

"Mr Saunders, though he did not say why", Carl replied. That made Giles flush and grind his teeth.

"He was just giving you excuses", Giles muttered. "This man has identified a Mr Roland Cole as the man who murdered the security guard". Because it involves contract killing we have decided to take an interest in the case".

"Typical",Carl swore. Giles folded his arms over his chest, "I did not say take over the case Detective. There is much you could do to help us. But we will get nowhere if you don't stow the attitude ."

Carl immediately looked down regretting his words. Half a pie was definitely better than none at all.

"Very well director we will help each other". "Good, you can get this mans statement, I have a little business to attend to", Giles told the detective.

Moving away from the detective Giles strode across the room unable to shake the feeling that Simon was in deadly danger and he'd underestimated John Tandy. "Sir", Giles jumped suddenly realizing Joseph was following him. "Yes what is it Trident",he asked. "What is going on with you, Agent Tandy and Simon Saunders", the lawyer asked bluntly.

Giles swallowed, "I don't have time to fill you in Joseph", he explained. "Is it to do with Saunders profiling abilities", Joseph pressed. Sensing that the lawyer was not going to back down quickly Giles decided that another ally might be a good thing. "In part Joseph, though I think it has more to do with the fact Simon is my son".

Joseph's eyebrows shot right up his face then relaxed, "ahh I suppose that explains a few things", he remarked. "Yeah and right now my son needs his father", Giles insisted.

"Fine sir, but I hope you don't mind if I come as well. I think an extra witness in what ever this business is about might come in handy", Joseph remarked firmly. "Very well Joseph, you can come", Giles pulled out his phone, 'you will not be the only helper I might need". He started making several very important calls

Simon and Dan finally reached Jay's apartment block. "Dan you go up , I'll just go an move my car from that car park before it closes for the evening".

Dan smiled, "I'll put coffee on dad", he told his father. "You do that, Simon replied with a grin.

He watched until Dan closed the door behind him. Then he headed in the opposite direction.

The man with the tranquilizer gun watched Simon and waited until he had reached the quiet side road.

Then he carefully took aim and fired. Watching his target fall seconds later the man hurried over and began to pat Simon down.

Discovering no phone he relaxed. Taking his own phone from his pocket he called Tandy, "your target has been aquired".

John Tandy felt excitement fill him, 'good I am on my way to collect him now". He took time to arm himself before he left deciding he'd leave nothing to chance. Saunders had proved to be dangerous and he had no real idea of what he might be capable of. If the threats did not work then he would shoot him. Either way he'd get revenge on Giles Mangan.

Dan made coffee then tidied up the kitchen area. Ten minutes went by, when it turned to 30 he began to pace. Five minutes later he left the apartment and hurried to the car park.

When he saw Simons car still there terror began to fill him. He was sure something bad had happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Set up

John Tandy opened the back of the van and looked down at the unconscious Simon Saunders.

Moving closer he ran his hands over his body carefully and slowly. "I told you I searched him", his contact growled. "Yes I know but I have to be sure. Taking him is a big risk", John replied.

Then why do it", the other man asked. John was not going to go into details. "Your job is over now, you have your money,so go",he said instead.

Now the other man debated looking at the unconscious man. Hmm maybe he could earn some more money by giving information to others. With that in mind he turned away,"thanks for the business ", he stated. "Thank you",said John Tandy. He watched the other man walk away a few stepsbefore taking raising his gun and calmly shooting him.

Dispassionately watching him fall John Tandy shut the doors of the van and went around to the drivers seat.

Driving the van he made his way to his second destination.

Stopping in the back alley he slid out of the van and leant against the side waiting.

Minutes later a car arrived. A tall business suited man climbed out and met John in the centre of the alley.

"That was some interesting fairy tale you spun me", the man stated."It was so good that I had to come down here . "It is not a fairy tale Rogers, the man I have in that van can really do the things I suggested".

"He got in and out of the 100th precinct totally undetected. Also he convinced someone not to kill him but instead rat on someone else. Those talents make him worth a lot of money", John suggested calmly.

"They also make him dangerous", Rogers replied seriously. "Yes, I am sure he could be. But I also know he has three children. Two of them are young girs that I am sure he wouldn't want hurt. So it is much the same as all of the other business you handle", John told him.

"Except this time you are getting personally involved, that I find rather interestiing", Rogers speculated. "This was a little different but I still don't want specific details of how you pressure his family", John stated

"Yeah you like hands off. It's a wonder you survive so long within the organisation", Rogers pondered.

"It is better all around that I don't know the details ", John stated. "All you need to know is that you have the means to get Saunders to cooperate."

Rogers nodded thoughtfully, "what about his other family, surely they my cause problems"

John Tandy knew he could not risk telling Rogers that Simon was the directors son. "I can deal with them as well", he stated firmly.

Not arguing Rogers allowed himself to think of all the things he could do with someone who possessed the type of abilities Tandy was suggesting. "How much do you want for him", he asked.

Fighting to keep the smile from his face Tandy contemplated an amount. He needed enough money to ensure he left this country and lived a good life far out of the reach of Giles Mangan.

"I think he is worth millions", he replied. When Rogers laughed Tandy found anger fill him.

"If you don't pay it I am sure someone else will", he stated. The laugh fell from Rogers face.

"Threats are not a good idea", he growled. "Look Rogers, my personal risk is high . I did not have to call you first", Tandy stated calmly

Considering that Rogers calmed somewhat. "Alright I think we might be able to deal".

"What about 2 million", he asked. Johns eyes sparkled, "hmm good starting point Rogers but I think he is worth more." Rogers eyes slanted somewhat, "more, you must be joking".

"No , I am not joking Rogers. He is a valuable asset that can easily get you that much and more".

Tandy moved in closer, "I really want to retire and that would leave you with an opportunity to run the organization. By using Saunders nobody will stand in your way. People will forget Caruzo even existed and remember your name instead."

Rogers smiled widely imagining a very bright future. "Name of figure then", he suggested.

John swallowed realizing he could name almost any figure now and get what he wanted.

He'd take the money then disappear fast. "How about 20 million", he suggested.

It was not an overly huge amount, but still enough to live on comfortably.

Rogers was nodding,"alright but understand that if he doesn't have the skills you have promised I will come looking for you. Don't think that there is anywhere you will be able to hide either".

Rogers played his last card, "I know you play both sides of the street. It's would not be good if your fed colleagues found out what you were doing".

John felt himself shiver, the risks of this betrayal game were always high, you betray someone, someone betrays you. But he'd been around long enough to not feel overly concerned.

So he just shrugged. "Lets stop the threats and close the deal", he suggested.

"Put your hands up now", the voice that interrupted them sounded deadly serious.

Roger's went pale, "you set me up", he accused. "No, this is not possible", Tandy found himself shaking.

"Hands up and don't move we have weapons trained on you", came the other threat.

John Tandy felt desperation fall upon him, "I have a hostage ", he yelled out.

"Really", a very familiar voice quieried as Giles Mangan stepped out into the alley.

"Yes, if you don't let me go then it'll be your son who suffers", John suggested.

"His son, bloody hell , you didn't tell me that", Rogers swore. "I don't want anything to do with this deal".

"Deal, exactly what deal is that Tandy. I think it is time for you to explain why you are secretly meeting one of the heads of local organized crime", Giles growled.

"I owe you nothing Giles. I brought you into this business only to have you turn against me", John Tandy yelled. "Now your son will pay. He's in that van Giles with a nice stick of dynamite. All I have to do is push this button and boom", Tandy pulled out a device and brandished it at Giles.

When he did not look particularly worried John Tandy began to wonder why. "You are quite welcome to blow up that van John. There is nobody inside", Giles told him.

"I have known for awhile exactly what you were doing and was not going to risk my sons life any longer".

"So I warned him asking him to come to me in the agency for protection. But he said no, that he wanted to end the reign of terror once and for all. To get the big fish instead of the little ones. So I asked him to hide his phone in his shoe, thinking you would not check there. He ducked when that shot was made John and your man missed. Simon has been conscious the entire time."

John went pale at that. "Yes and I saw him shoot someone", Simon could not help the shake in his voice as he came over to confront Tandy.""Bastard", Tandy spat back. "Actually I am", Simon replied quite calmy.

"Oh and by the way Tandy, you never brought me into this business. Do you really think it would have taken me that long to want to bring my step father down. He took my first son and turned him into a monster then forced me away from any chance of life with my second son. I loved Harriet John".

It was on the day Donald Caruzo beat me for having an affair then told me that if I went near Harriet or my son they would be killed that I decided to put an end to organised crime".

"But my mission was never to bring Caruzo down. The FBI wanted an unknown agent in the heart of Caruzos organisation to findout who was feeding him information.

The information feed went on for years losing the agency some valuable arrests. Occassionly we would get a small fish but could never find anything to touch Caruzo. You made sure of that Tandy. But it was still difficult for you working both sides. The FBI wanted me alive and Caruzo wanted me dead. You had to settle for bringing me into the agency.

The one mistake you made was thinking I was under your control. There was never any way I was going to stand by and let you hurt family Tandy. You were willing to let them kill Simon and now you are still willing to let the kill others. Only I doubt you know the names of the people that you have hurt." You didn't care who they were as long as you got part of the contract money".

Giles looked over at Rogers, "It was you who gave Michael Ford the contract to kill Roland Cole", he stated. "It was also you who held the contract on Dennis Healys family. I have no doubt that Tandy would have supplied details of Simon's family. But of course he would have failed to mention that I am his father."

Rogers shot of look of pure hatred at John Tandy. "Maybe I can bargain for a lesser sentence if I give you information about him."

John Tandy , ran forward to try to punch Rogers only to find himself restrained.

"There never is any honour amongst criminals Tandy, you should know that by now", Giles told him.

"No, honour but they always have something planned in case of capture, you should know that Giles", Tandy replied with a now smug expression.

"I already rung someone else about Saunders kids. If he doesn't hear from me in one hour then he'll shoot them. They are pretty girls, but won't be very soon".

"He's not lying", Simon stated fiercely. Trying to move forward he found himself restrained by his father.

"Tandy is not worth it Simon. Don't worry someone you know rather well is looking after the girls, here phone them if you need reassurance".

Simon dialed his home, "hello son", came the familiar voice of Greg. "Umm hi Dad,what are you doing there", Simon asked. "Giles sent me over to protect our family", he stated. "Giles….."Simon gasped.

"I did tell you at the apartment that I knew who he was Simon, weren't you listening", Greg stated mildly.

"Oh, well I suppose you will tell me everything later. Thanks for looking after the girls", Simon responded.

Snapping shut his phone Simon turned to the former FBI director. "It's over Tandy, we have you and the man who was going to be the new head of the former Caruzo organisation. A new empire doesn't get to rise." Giles confirmed his words growling, "you re under arrest, so get down on the ground, now".

"Even from prision I am going to make sure everyone knows about him", Tandy pointed to Simon.

"Is that so", Simon pulled his fathers hands from him and stepped up to John Tandy.  
>"Exactly what are you going to tell them", he asked locking his gaze on John Tandy.<p>

Unable to help looking into Saunders eyes John Tandy found everything he ever knew about the man slipping away. "I….what did you do to me you bastard", Tandy growled as he found his mind was blank.

"Proved I really am worth twenty five million", Simon replied. Rogers was staring wide eyed and looking afraid, "I suppose you are going to do that to me as well", he asked with a definite tremour in his voice.

"Not exactly, I am going to make you give me names, of everyone you know still involved with the organisation", Simon told him.

Rogers was now struggling to keep his composure, "you are dangerous", he whispered.

"Yes Rogers, he is. But it is your own fault. He was happy being skater. But your people tried to rip his life apart. I don't blame him for wanting to put a stop to it all." But he is still not going to become a federal agent." I don't want him to make a habit of this. Call it fatherly love if you like", Giles stated firmly.

"Why is it the bad guys always underestimate the power of love", Simon asked as he stepped forward.

Neither Rogers or Tandy could find an answer for that question.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- the most important thing

It was finally over, her father was free. But Trixie found no satisfaction from the fact because she had really nothing to do with gathering the evidence needed. It was Simon Saunders who had risked his life finding out who was ultimately behind the contract killing. She had watched as an obviously upset Dan and clung to his father then chastised him firmly. The horrible feeling that she could have been partially responsible if he had died filled her. "Why the sad face Trxie", Giles challenged. "It's just that I really did nothing to help", she stated. Giles squeezed her shoulder, 'it is you that started us off on this journey Trixie. Your fire and determination drove us all", he looked at her seriously. "Don't feel bad about not solving things yourself Trixie, often detectives use the information gained from others to build a case. It is unusual to find someone with abilities like Simons of course."

"He risked his life for my father", Trixie breathed out. "I am not sure Dan will ever for give me for that".

She looked over at her boyfriend noting her was still avoiding her gaze. "It was Simons choice Trixie and he did not do it just for your father. There are a lot of people like Roland Cole out there, forced into extreme action by being associated with the wrong people."

Giles saw the doubt in her eyes and continued. "There are always truths involved in fighting crime Trixie", he said. "I spent years trying to bring down the organized crime syndicate. Many times I gained only small steps and was ready to give up. What I saw while being help captive by Caruzo", he swallowed as the pain of the memory resurfaced, "I would not wish it on anyone. "I was at the time a young federal agent who believed I could accomplish what others could not. That belief made me nearly lose everything.'

"Trixie you have fire and drive but you also have compassion and heart that I would never want to see you lose. Look deep within yourself and ask if you have the strength to face the knowledge that you cannot save everyone. You will fail Trixie, that is part of life and sometimes what you will lose because of failure will be painful". If I had a daughter it is not the type of life I would wish for her", he told Trixie honestly

"Maybe that is why Tandy acted like he did, he believed he could not fight any longer. The old saying if you can't beat them join them, applied to him", Giles mused

"You kept on fighting", Trixie told him. "Yes and I did succeed, many years later. But I know that this is not the end Trixie there will always be another Caruzo." The fight will never end".

The only thing that keeps you sane is having something to live for", he looked over at Simon.

"Go to Dan and just hold him Trixie, perhaps that is all both of you need." Then pack your bags and go home to those who love you", Giles told her.

Trixie approached Dan hestitantly. "I think I have you to thank for getting your father on this journey", she told him. "Not really Trix ,he is Peters friend and wanted to help him but thanks for the thought".

Once again though I led someone into danger", Trixie looked down at the ground.

"My father made his own choices Trix and took the risk upon himself. He did it because ultimately he wants us to have a better life." I used to be scared of what he can do. But he never allowed his abilities to make him a cruel or unforgiving person despite what he had suffered. I admire him so much for that."

"He will face more battles and even though I am afraid for him I can not longer say I just want him to walk away." Dan smiled at her, "celebrate the victory we have won Trix", he stated. Then he wrapped her in his arms and let his warmth fill them both. He knew the value of something good and he recognised he was holding something precious right now, his anchor ,"I love you", he whispered into her ear. "Oh Dan, she buried her curls into his chest, "I love you too".

A few hours later they all felt excited when they saw their home town coming closer out the windows of the helicopter.

"Look at that", an awed Honey whispered as she looked down. There waiting by the landing site were most of the towns residents.

Trixie found her eyes filling with tears as the helicopter landed softly.

She could barely contain herself until the blades stop spinning. But once they had she jumped out and ran faster than she ever had. Her father stood their arms open and tears of pride in his eyes.

He wrapped her in his arms and squeezed tightly, "I m so glad to have you back , I love you so much Trixie".

Letting herself be hugged by the rest of the family Trixie could not help looking over at Simon Saunders.

He too was surrounded by family but she knew their conversations may be a little more serious than her own.

Simon embraced his father warmly, "thank you for keeping my girls safe", he said. Greg smiled, 'I was not entirely by myself son, Mr Maypenny , your brother and Sgt Molinson were there as well."

"Still what you all did was not without risk", Simon acknowledged. "Neither was what you did", Greg reminded him. 'I know and all I could see when I was in the back of that truck was Dan, Alenas and Hopes faces. Putting myself at risk like that was unfair to them, I know that", Simon swallowed back his own tears.

"It also meant a nasty man is no longer free to put contacts on other people with families", Greg reminded him. " I think the rewards were great son. Life comes with risk. " I think we both knew that long ago".

Simon acknowledged that was true, life was about risk. The trick was always understanding and preparing yourself appropriately to face that risk.

"I suppose now you want to know how I knew about Giles", Greg stated soberly. Simon could only nod.

"Just after Patty's death when you were in that private hospital I had a friend tell me that a man was showing your picture around all local businesses in the area. I didn't want anybody to know your private business so just let my friend know that nobody was to make any comment.

But the man persisted pressing several people quite hard. So finally I confronted him and asked them what the heck he was up to. He just told me someone had paid him to find you. I told him in no uncertain terms to get lost. But he just stood there and refused. So I told him you were ill" .

"One day later I got home to find a man sitting in my living room. He demanded to know if you were alright. I told him it was nothing to do with him. He just broke down right there and sobbed. "Please just tell me if he is alright". I asked who he was and he told me the truth".

"It was the worst shock of my life. Your biological father was sitting in my chair and crying because he was worried about you. I may not have your abilities Simon but I knew he was genuine. So I let him see you".

Greg remembered watching as Giles had approached the bedside of his drugged son and touched his hand gently. "I should have prevented this", he had whispered. "Is it your fault then Mangan that she is dead", he had challenged. "No , it seems to be an accident". But it makes no difference it is my fault they had to live with so much pain", Giles told him. "I guess I can't despute that", he had replied. It sounded callous but he honestly had not wanted this man to get this close to HIS son."Thanks", Giles retorted sarcastically," I suppose I deserve that". "But know this Gregory Saunders I walked away from Harriet because I loved her, not because I didn't. I did not want to drag her into my fight with the Caruzos."

"SO you dragged Simon into it instead", Greg accused. He got more tears and repeated, "I am so sorry Greg's. But this happened because years ago because I believed that my wifes love for me was stronger than that she held for her father. I was so wrong."

"I never wanted any of this to happen", he stroked Simons hand softly. "Will he be alright", he asked in a voice shaky with emotion" . "Harriet and I will make sure he is", Greg had replied. "I will fix this Greg that I swear", Giles had vowed. "Do that Giles but promise me you will stay away from him", Greg begged.

"Though it cuts my heart out I will promise that Greg, for now."

He gave me a card with a phone number on and we kept in regular contact by phone until you were released from hospital."

Greg sighed, "I could feel his love for you Simon and was afraid."

"But that didn't stop me agreeing to help him with his plan to catch the man passing on information from inside the agency. I knew that with that man gone you would ultimately be a lot safer. So I didn't warn you just trusting Giles word that he would keep you safe".

"Simon if he had hurt you I would have honestly killed him where he stood", Greg admitted.

That made Simon shiver, "then you would have been just like Roland Cole dad, killing because you believed it would set you free. He will spent time in jail regretting what he did. I would never want to see you in his place."

"I know and it was just pure anger speaking. That chapter is over now son. We all get to move on", Greg was so thankful for that.

"Yes and what about Giles", Simon nodded over to where he stood leaning against the helicopter and watching them all.

Greg bit his lip, "what are you asking for", he asked his son. "Forgiveness dad. I have decided to take Dennis back as my security guard once he has finished his jail term. With a record it is not likely he will get other employment and he has a family to care for."

Simon held his gaze on his fathers in a steady challenge.

"I'll at least go talk to him", Greg agreed.

He walked over to the helicopter. "Well what next Giles, he asked. "It's Jonathan, Greg, he was reminded. "Alright Jonathan, what next", Greg repeated.

"I go back to the agency and find some more bad people to hunt down", Giles stated softly.

Greg was silent for awhile thinking about the life of the man who stood before him. He had suffered extraordinary pain and made huge sacrifices to commit himself to his path." It was not even one he had chosen for himself."

Greg found himself making a choice, "you got a whole list of contacts from Simon. But you do not have to take them down yourself. Sometimes Jonathan it is time to stop fighting", he said. "Let others carry on the fight".

It sounded incredible ,like some dream but then reality intruded, "and do what Greg, sit around in my tower all alone", he replied sadly. "At least my career gives me something to fight for" Giles admitted.

It sounded so sad that Greg felt himself choke up and offer, "give it up and come be with your family".

Giles stared at him. Greg shrugged, "I cannot deny that you love Simon Giles and I no longer have a desire to shut you out. But you have to make a choice, "your job has always put the family in danger. I think it is time for them to be free. If you can walk away then you can see Simon, Dan and the girls."

"There is only one thing that keeps us all anchored and that is family, Giles", Greg concluded.

"So what do you say".

Giles felt tears fall and knew there was only one choice he wanted to make, "I will walk away Greg. Be assured of the fact it is only Simon,Dan and the girls I want to see. I can't ever face seeing Harriet again."

Greg nodded, "come then Jonathan Harris join the celebration".

They all squashed into Crabapple farm where Helen and Peter rushed around them bathing them all in happiness.

"I owe Simon so much", Peter reflected. "He does not expect anything in return", Helen stated.

"I know but is happiness to much to ask for. We have each other, Trixie and Dan have each other but who does Simon have", he asked.

"He has his family just like you do honey and one day he may just decided to add a wife to that family. I don't think he will be alone for the rest of his life", Helen replied

"Are you sure , Helen", Peter insisted. He loved Helen more everyday and wished the same happiness for his friend. Helen smiled watching the interaction between Simon and one of the female guests. They were made for each other she was sure of that and hoped they would both see that in time. "oh I am sure", she replied with a smile.

THE END.


End file.
